


Sunder

by itsbugheadthings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Death, Eventual Romance, Gangs, Hallucinations, Isolation, Language, Multi, Other, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Tags to be added, This is a rewrite of When her eyes are green again, Trust, Trust Issues, Violence, Wilderness Survival, ousider, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbugheadthings/pseuds/itsbugheadthings
Summary: What. If.What if the world was fucked?Because that fucking happened, and then I was fucked.Running away from her murderous father seeking vengeance, Betty Cooper makes a new set of enemies in the bunker...which she learned of, by stealing a dead man's mail. Later after lonesome insanity and skin painted in bruises, the cruel Serpent King comes up with a plan. Use the naive Betty Cooper as bait.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 52
Kudos: 65





	1. Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, this is a rewrite of 'When her eyes Are Green Again.' Not gonna lie, I was struggling to name this Fic, as the whole thing just wouldn't make sense if I kept it the same. Thank you for reading and thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy my rewrite of this. Enjoy, lovelies.

Chapter 1: Waves

> _Genesis 9:11_
> 
> _"And I will establish my covenant with you; neither shall all flesh be cut off any more by the waters of a flood; neither shall there any more be a flood to destroy the earth."_

It has been months since I saw another human being and my sanity has worn thin, talking to the trees and hearing the wind respond. I walked the abandoned road all the way up to the bunker. I fear their response because I may or may not have stolen a dead man's mail. The letter read something of there being a safety bunker, for him and his son’s ‘crew’. What if they think I murdered the father? Would I be turned away? I couldn’t survive any longer out here anymore, the food supplies running out and every supermarket ransacked. I sigh and rub my hands down my face, I pull out the letter and the map I found on the floor of a gift shop. The bunker, one day away. I dread tomorrow. The weight of the world weighing down on my shoulders. I decide to make camp, under the biggest tree I could find. I inspect the roots of the tree and the trees that surround me, I don’t want to get crushed tonight. I look for mountains or large rocks that aren’t on the ground.

I sigh in relief as I finally sit down, my mind replays memories, happier memories. Baking with my mom, the kitchen covered in flour. My dad laughing as he comes home from work, a bouquet of flowers for my mom in hand. The boy next door, with fiery red hair that left and forgot about us…me. He was my first crush, my best friend, and the first person who broke my heart. I inwardly scoff at how little my problems were, crying because I had too much homework, getting angry because my mom took away my phone, and crying over a boy. I rummage through my old backpack, my hand immediately going for my journal, as a training journalist I was used to writing everything down. The small things I’d notice, My feelings and my theories all kept in a safe place. I trace the leather with my fingers, I sigh and open the journal, searching for a specific date.

**19.05.2031**

_The world dissolved under my feet, my family gone. Probably decaying somewhere under the ruble. I don’t know why I’m writing this down as I know that I won't forget, but maybe when I die, and someone finds this journal, they’ll know how I feel and felt, and the consequences things that seemed mindless can bring. I don’t know if I’ll survive, but I hope._

I trace the familiar letters with my finger, I always read this particular entry over and over again, 4 years ago I had hope, so I don’t know why I don’t anymore. Sure I am not the same naïve 19-year-old girl, but what changed? And why did it let it change my mindset? Why did my faith fall flat, and why do I want to die in a night of peaceful sleep, rather than wake up the next morning? My dad is probably scolding me from wherever his soul lingers, he raised a fighter and he always said there was no problem that couldn’t be fixed. Well, maybe most problems just become the new normal, and we cant fix them…because that’s the way it should be.

A sudden crack of thunder makes me jump to my feet, I look up at the dark sky. The lighting fighting over dominance. Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ This was the biggest storm I have ever seen since the world collapsed, some part of me wondered if my parents heard my inner thoughts and were scolding me from high above, but I knew that would be too easy.

Stressed, I packed my things as quickly as possible and started running in the direction where the bunker was supposed to be located. I knew it was foolish for me to even think, or hope…that I’ll reach it in time. But my legs burned as I sprinted through the dangerous forest. The twigs snapping under my feet, probably alerting every animal of my presence, but I didn’t dare stop, I was outrunning lightning itself, and I’ll rather deal with a few hungry animals than that power surge in the sky. I stop, my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breath, another strike of lighting makes me forget about my speeding heart and sore limbs as I dash further and further into the woods, braches slapping me in the face, and the sudden fog growing thicker by the second.

The drops of water that trail down my spine makes me run even faster, I push through the thick foliage and jump over rugged rocks. I stumble but quickly catch myself, my knees and hands burn, the small rocks slice open the soft skin of my palms, I gently remove the pebbles, letting out a pained hiss. I dust my knees off, not injured as badly because of the thick clothing I was wearing, I curse at myself for not wearing gloves. The old wounds seemed to have opened. I huff at the painful inconvenience.

I forget quickly about the burning pain, as the forest becomes restless, birds flapping and squawking out of the trees, that can't be good. I quickly clean my hands off, by pouring some of the water I collected and filtered earlier at a stream up North.

I sigh in defeat as I started walking as fast as I can, my body simply to exhausted to run anymore. I take a small sip of my half-empty metal water bottle. I wince when I stare back up at the dark grey sky. There was no possible chance that I’ll survive the night, but I hope. There is that word again,... _hope_. I sneer in my head. Having hope in a situation like this only brings disappointment. But still, I can not help myself, I hope and I hope, that maybe someway, I’ll get out of this alive.

The drizzle, was now a full pouring rainstorm. I couldn’t see in front of me, I was soaking wet, as the rain pours heavily on me. Shivers racked throughout my tiny body. I was still going and still hoping. My feet gave up and I was falling, landing with a harsh sound on the muddy ground, a sharp piercing pain sliced through my thigh, I groaned and trembled as I reached for the throbbing area, I immediately pulled my hand away as a warm sticky substance covered my shivering fingers, I try to glance at my thigh, and see the gash on my right thigh. I was definitely not making it, and then there was no hope as I laid there, almost dead…waiting to give my last breath. My eyes slowly drifted close, I wondered if I was dead, but the pain I still felt confirmed that I wasn’t. I shivered through most of the night when my mind suddenly just switched off. And I was in peaceful darkness.

[Tumblr🧡](https://itsbugheadthings.tumblr.com/)


	2. Salted Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Open the gates!’ Sweet pea yells, he made it back. Just in time, the forest girl still had a pulse, but it was weak. He cursed when the gates didn’t open, his gaze locked on the watchtower, the serpent on guard just staring, unbelievable he scoffed, ‘Open the fucking gates, Thomas.’ The serpent boy immediately pressed the button and the gate opened with a loud groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, the story ...definitely very different, but Betty finally 'meets' Sweet Pea. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.🧡💛
> 
> neonate - 'noun'  
> a newborn child (or other mammals).

Chapter 2: Salted Wound

> _She kept looking up at the sky. “No, God is good when he wants to be._

* * *

The ground was swallowing Sweet Pea’s black boots. He curses Jughead in his mind, for making him patrol the ground after the storm a few hours ago. The sun hasn't risen, he speculates its early in the morning perhaps around 2. The air is still damp, the rain quieted down and there were now just the soft raindrops splashing on his face if he moved under the trees with thicker canopies. He shivers and tries to pull his Serpent jacket tighter around his body. His large rifle that was strung over his neck, makes a few tasks difficult. He sloshes through the woods, heeding to the Serpent King’s instructions, he groans in annoyance as he recalls the 10-mile rule.

‘Fucking Jughead Jones.’ He mumbles under his breath, the mud was thick and deep, making traveling a lot harder. He spots a glimmer, something reflecting the dull white moonlight. He cautiously raises his gun and moves towards it. He comes to an abrupt halt, when he sees the body of a woman lying in the middle of the woods. He first, out of instinct move towards her backpack, searching for some information. He pulls out an almost soaked piece of paper and gulps when he unfolds it. He reads the familiar words, the same letter Jughead asked him to mail.

‘Shit.’ He curses softly, he stuffs everything back into the blue backpack, he finally goes to the body, bringing his fingers to her neck. His eyes widened when he discovers a pulse, he takes notice of her blue lips, shivering figure, and the blood seeping from her leg. He lets out a grumble picking her up from the cold wet ground. She weighs nothing, he throws the backpack and gun over his shoulder, trudging the 8-mile path back to the serpent den. She was probably heading this way, she was close, but her body seemed to have given up before she could reach, probably the safest place she could possibly be. I hurry. Speedwalking careful of the surroundings and the fragile girl in my arms. Would we have turned her away, or maybe locked her up, as soon as she showed us the letter? Probably.

*****

‘Open the gates!’ Sweet pea yells, he made it back. Just in time, the forest girl still had a pulse, but it was weak. He cursed when the gates didn’t open, his gaze locked on the watchtower, the serpent on guard just staring, unbelievable he scoffed, ‘Open the fucking gates, Thomas.’ The serpent boy immediately pressed the button and the gate opened with a loud groan.

The gang all stared as I make my way to the hospital wing located in the middle of our town. ‘Call Jughead, tell him to come to the medical wing. Tell him its urgent.’ The other serpent ran, already knowing where Jughead was brooding. I shouted for help, and the nurses or that’s what we called them, they normally stitched us up after a fight or an accident nothing this serious. But nevertheless the sprang into action and carried her down to the other room, the ‘surgery’ wing.

They were about 20 minutes in when the feared Serpent King walked into the room, everyone went quiet. Not many people saw him, his crown beanie sat proudly on top of his head hiding his black hair, his Serpent jacket different from the others, the symbol on the back made everyone nervous, but not me…he was my best friend and a pain in the ass.‘Pea? What's going on? A neonate came into the bar screaming his fucking head off, telling me you sent him and it was urgent.’ Jughead explains I shake my head at the young snake’s foolishness probably the first conversation with Jughead.

Sweet Pea goes into a descriptive explanation about the nearly dead girl just laying there in the middle of the woods. Jughead listens intently, his index finger stroking his stubbled chin. ‘Fuck, and how is she doing?’ Jughead asks running his hands through his hair but placing the beanie back on top of his head. I shrug, ‘I don’t know, I brought her in about 25 minutes ago, but Jug there’s something else. Something you won't like.’ He raises a questioning eyebrow, ‘I found this in her bag,’ I take out the letter I stuffed into her backpack, and slowly hand it to him. His eyes go wide with shock, but the anger begins to burn behind his blue irises.

‘What the actual fuck!? You’re telling me, that the girl in the who we are saving might I add, maybe killed my father?’ he grinds his teeth, I slowly nod my head up and down. Jughead crumples the damp piece of paper in his large hands.

‘What the actual fuck, Sweet Pea? Why did you bring her back here, should’ve left her as roadkill!’ Jughead roars, Sweet Pea gulps and stares at his furious best friend, he stutters out a response, ‘Jughead, we don’t know if she killed your father, so that’s why I brought her back. Maybe she knows something.’ Jughead's hands ball up into fists, no one was staring for they knew how cruel Jughead could truly be. His breathing was shallow, trying o rein in his flaming temper. ‘You better be right about this, or you’ll fucking pay. I swear to God! You’ll fucking pay.’ Sweet Pea didn’t take his best friend’s words to heart, maybe because that was the 3rd time this month Jughead said he’ll ‘pay’. He knew better than to believe a few harsh words said in blinding rage. Jughead sat down on one of the chairs and laid his head in his hands. He was already cooling down, Sweet Pea shook his head and moved to sit beside him, ‘Want to wait with me till she wakes up?’ Jughead lets out a strained sigh but agrees with a whispered ‘yes’. Sweet Pea grinned and patted Jughead on the back.

Almost 40 minutes later one of the ‘nurses’ walked out, Sweet Pea shoved Jughead’s shoulder with his own. They turned their focus on her, waiting intently for her to speak, ‘She lost her pulse, towards the beginning when we were busy stitching up her leg, but Miriam was quick enough with the chest compression so she has a steady pulse now, you were lucky for finding her when you did because if she didn’t bleed out, he would've frozen to death.’ Jughead drew in a sharp breath. Sweet Pea wondered if he affected by her almost death’ before any of them could speak, the ‘nurse’ Sweet Pea learned was called Kathy, continued. ‘She is still unconscious now, but I guess she probably wakes up around later tonight.

Jughead and Sweet Pea nodded their heads, Kathy yawned softly into her hand and pulled her jacket back on that was draped over her arm. Sweet Pea glanced at the old clock mounted on the wall, it was nearly half-past 3, in the morning. Kathy walked away, tiredly mumbling to have a good rest of the day. Sweet Pea stifled a yawn, and stretched. ‘Go home Pea, I’ll stay and wait for her to wake up.’ Sweat Pea was hesitant to leave, not knowing if his best friend was probably going to leave her in another coma. Jughead rolled his eyes, ‘Go, I’ll send a neonate the minute she wakes up. And I promise I will not harm her.’ Sweet Pea finally left, leaving Jughead in the medical building.

Jughead picked up one of the old magazines that laid on the old wooden coffee table, he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel, but the hurt was definitely one of them, and if she killed his father he’ll personally make sure she’ll pay, as his mother always said…guilty until proven innocent.

[Tumblr🧡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356773/chapters/58736167)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly adored this chapter, and I am excited to continue. Comment down theories or things you would like to see, as always stay safe, loves.🧡


	3. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Can you talk?’ he directed the question at me, I fear my voice would betray me as I nod my head. I glance back at the redhead and see her rolling her eyes, ‘Unbelievable.’ She scoffs. Jughead moved closer, she wasn’t aware where she was, or how she got here. And not knowing if these people might or might not hurt her made an uneasy feeling swirl in her empty stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Chapters in 3 days, I did love writing this chapter. Thanks again for all the love and support🧡

Chapter 3: The Scientist

> _They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for._
> 
> _– Tom Bodett_

* * *

How does one describe death? Lonely and cold, or peace? I don’t know exactly but I felt cold and pain. Every inch of my body was throbbing, I was scared to move, could I even move? Was I even breathing? The pain could explain otherwise or was that just my punishment? All these questions were swirling around in my mind.

But I could hear, mumbling. Was I alive or are those the spirits mulling over their lives that had been lost. The bright white light nearly blinded me, the mumbling quieted down. ‘Shut up, she is waking up.’ A gruff voice growled from beside her, she tried to turn her head but her neck laid limp on the soft pillow, she almost began crying when she realized she was in a bed, it has been so long since she felt comfort.

A loud groaning sound echoed off the walls, she flinched but soon knew it was her sound of pain. She tried to open her eyes a little bit wider, she glanced at the moon which was proudly hanging from the sky, but that wasn’t the light that woke her up, she stared up at the white ceiling, a few lights hung, electricity powering the giant white bulbs.

She turned her head, hissing at the sudden movement. Two men and two women stared back at her, anger and irritation painted on their features, she would’ve shrunk away from the harsh glares but she couldn’t, her body protesting at any movement. The 4 all looked so different, yet the leather jackets that they wore looked oddly familiar. He had a dark look on his face, soul-piercing blue eyes, and an odd-shaped beanie that hid most of his black hair. The other man looked similar, he was tall with a snake tattoo on his neck. The women were colorful, one crowned with fiery red hair and an agitated look covers her face, the other one holding her hand, she had pink hair and soft features, she looked kinder.

‘Does she even talk?’ the redhead scoffed in annoyance, my eyes widened at the words. ‘Can you just calm the _fuck_ down, Cheryl?’ the beanie-wearing guy grumbled at the redhead, she now knew was called Cheryl. ‘Look Jughead, I don’t know why I’m even here.’ Cheryl hisses in annoyance. The guy with blue eyes, had an odd name: Jughead. ‘Just shut up.’ Jughead mumbled, dragging a hand over his face.

‘Can you talk?’ he directed the question at me, I fear my voice would betray me as I nod my head. I glance back at the redhead and see her rolling her eyes, ‘Unbelievable.’ She scoffs. Jughead moved closer, she wasn’t aware where she was, or how she got here. And not knowing if these people might or might not hurt her made an uneasy feeling swirl in her empty stomach. As Jughead kept inching closer, she tried to move her body away as far as possible, she groans in pain, as her leg moves. She forgot about that, Jughead stopped and looked at her, intrigued.

‘Jughead, be careful. We don’t know what she is capable of.’ The pink-haired girl warned her friend I assumed. The other man scoffed, ‘Look at her Toni, she can't even walk.’ The girl named Toni gripped Cheryl’s hand tighter. Cheryl glared at the man. What I’m capable of? I don’t want to hurt anybody, and I sure as hell don’t know what is going on. Al these unknown and unanswered questions made my hands sweaty and my heart beat faster. I gulped as I looked back at Jughead he was inches away from the bed.

‘Where did you find this?’ Jughead asked holding out a familiar piece of paper, oh no, it was exactly what I feared. Do they think I murdered someone? Wait, I did make it to the ‘bunker’. I didn’t know how to explain it. The truth sounded like a lie, _‘I found it in a house I looted.’_ That does sound fake, _think_ Betty she thought to herself. Was Jughead the father’s son? He thought I killed his father. And my story was just that to them a story, they wouldn’t believe a word I say even if it was the truth.

When I didn’t answer, Jughead growled and stuffed the letter back. ‘Cheryl, Toni. Get 2 neonates and take her to one of the town’s old holding cells.’ Cheryl and Toni rushed out of the room, Jughead walked out of the room, but was stopped by his friend, ‘Are you sure about this Jughead? Look at her.’ Jughead turned back and glared at me. ‘Roadkill, Pea. Fucking roadkill!’ he grounds through his teeth, The other guy, who was named Pea, she suspected was a nickname just shook his head and followed his friend out.

I just laid there, on the soft bed waiting for whatever was supposed to throw me in a dungeon. The tears finally escaped my eyes, and I laid unmoving. I didn’t even lift my head as the two guys entered. They were rough pulling me out of the bed, ignoring my pained groans as they harshly moved me. The tears leaking from my eyes didn't stop them, I threw my head back and wailed in agony. Their grip was strong, fingers digging into my easily bruised skin.

I knew everyone was staring, but they didn’t do a thing, I glanced at Jughead, a regret-filled looked dawned his face, but he still didn’t stop them. When we finally reached, what seemed like an old sheriff's station, the carried me through the old building and shoved me in one of the jail cells. They locked the iron door, and walked out not saying a word. And now, I just lay here, as I did on the wet ground and the bed a few minutes ago. Somethings seemingly have changed, but not what lies deep. My hope, was nowhere in sight, probably gone forever. The sobs that racked through my pained body, made my chest burn. I heaved, trying to catch my breath. I didn’t stand up, I just laid there on the cold concrete floor, even though there was a bed shoved into the corner. I just couldn’t move, maybe it was out of shock or pain. Or maybe even total and utterly defeat. No one came, for what seemed like days, but I knew that only a few minutes passed. The tiny window, still let the moonlight in.

[Tumblr🧡](https://itsbugheadthings.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I too harsh? I think that Jughead was cruel in this chapter, but not heartless. I want Betty to challenge that in him and make him a better person, I want her to make him see that there is a better way, a kinder way. Anyways thank you for reading, comment your theories or your opinions.🧡


	4. I Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘At least, I’m fucking proud of my name. I saw how you winced when you whispered it.’ He grounds out, I stare at him…Jughead was right, and probably one of the angriest men I have ever met. When I didn’t respond to his lude comment, he shook his head ‘Thought so.’ After a few minutes, I decide to speak, ‘So what now? Are you going to keep me here? I told you the truth.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, super fun. This chapter is longer than all the others, let me know if you enjoy shorter chapters or longer ones. Meaning a shorter chapter's word count would be around about 1000-1500 words and longer chapters like this one would be around 2000-3000. Please enjoy this draining chapter. Thanks for all the support.🧡

Chapter 4: I Fall Apart

> _Man produces evil as a bee produces honey._
> 
> _\- William Golding_

A few hours later a door creaked and Jughead entered the small room, He dragged a chair closer and stared at me through the iron bars. He sat lazily on the chair, his one ankle over his other leg and his hands toying with something in his lap. My previous position hasn’t changed, I’m still on the cold floor, too scared to move. My leg was killing me, my tears have dried up, but my nose was still stuffy and I was sniffing every 2 minutes. ‘Now that you’ve spent about 2 hours in timeout I am going to ask you again, where did you find this letter?’ Jughead grumbles after a few seconds, breaking the silence. ‘Timeout? I am hardly a child.’ I finally decide to speak to him.

‘Ah, so the prominent murderer does speak.’ Jughead growls at me, his shoulders tense. I drag myself to a sitting position, my body protests but I finally manage to lean against the wall, I am out of breath as I respond, ‘I am not a murderer.’ I ground my teeth. ‘Fine, agree to disagree. I order you to tell me where you found this.’ He juts out the letter, I scoff, ‘You order me? I don’t know what your status is, but you are most certainly _not_ a ruler of mine.’ He growls and jumps out of the chair, it falls backward and lands with a harsh clank.

‘Listen, I don’t want to hurt you but I will. So just fucking tell me where you found this, and we can all go on our merry way.’ He banged on the metal bars. I flinched but I did not respond, I didn’t dare, it was obvious that his patience wearing thin. His chest moved up and down with his rapid breathing. Jughead cared deeply with his father, to be honest, I didn’t even know what the man looked like, or if he was alive.

Sometimes I wondered if it was better that my parents died before all of this happened, my mother all through her end wasn’t happy she didn’t have to suffer and survive out here with all the mosquitoes, and my father I assume was dead…I didn’t know where he was, but I knew if he was still alive he would be a danger to this already fragile world. ‘Where did you find this letter or I swear to God I’ll-‘ He ground out between clenched teeth, ‘Fine, I’ll tell you. But you have to say please.’ I looked up at him, annoyance covered his face, he banged against the iron one more time.

‘No,’ he breathed out. I shook my head, I rubbed my arms up and down to warm myself up. ‘Fine, then I guess you’ll never know.’ I sighed at him.

‘ _Please_.’ He hissed through clenched teeth, I smile softly. ‘I didn’t kill your father if that’s what your asking, Jughead. I never met nor seen the man in my entire life.’ He goes to counter something, but I halt him by placing my hand in the air. ‘I found the letter in a house, I had broken into. Before you ask, no one was there and the house had been ransacked. I didn’t explore, I went into the kitchen grabbed some supplies and I found your letter sitting on top of a small table in the corner.’ I recalled the memory as if it was yesterday, ‘I found the letter 2 or 3 weeks ago, and I was traveling ...here I suppose is the location you referred to.’

‘How do you know? How do you know my name, or that he is my father?’ I roll my eyes at his idiotic question. ‘Jughead, first of all, your comrades were practically yelling your name in the hospital room earlier, and I figure it was your letter as no one else is so fired up about it.’ He looks down at the letter in his hands and then he connects his eyes with mine.

‘Why did you come here? I am pretty sure, girls like you who have silver spoons in their mouths could have fled somewhere …lets say has more class.’ I didn’t take his words to heart, they were fueled by anger. I yawned and look at him unamused, ‘Did you tell Cheryl that as well, or not?’ Jughead looks taken aback by my response.

‘What…how do you know about Cheryl.’ He grumbles out. I sigh deeply, and look down at my hands, the white bandages hid my flaws pretty well, I wish it was that easy. ‘Come on Jughead, I can spot people like her from miles away. You know _silver-spooned_ girls like me, notices _golden spooned_ girls like her.’ After all the boy next door left for one of them, going on and on in his emails about the beautiful raven-haired girl with 4 penthouses and yachts until he stopped. Stopped emailing me, stopped texting me back. I couldn’t even count the many unresponded messages I left, begging him to talk to me, after a while I finally gave up. Struggling with my overbearing parents on my own.

He nods his head, more at himself than me. ‘What is your name?’ he suddenly asks, after what seemed like 3 minutes of silence. ‘Betty, Betty Cooper.’ I answer in a soft voice, I was always ashamed of my name, ‘Cooper’ brought much unneeded memories to the surface. He lets out a scoff, ‘Of course, it is.’ He shakes his head, ‘What does that mean? it wasn’t like I chose my name, and you cant talk Jug-head.’ I state in an annoyed tone. His fists connected harshly with the metal bars of my cell…again.

‘At least, I’m fucking proud of my name. I saw how you winced when you whispered it.’ He grounds out, I stare at him…Jughead was right, and probably one of the angriest men I have ever met. When I didn’t respond to his lude comment, he shook his head ‘Thought so.’ After a few minutes, I decide to speak, ‘So what now? Are you going to keep me here? I told you the truth.’ I ask my ass hurts from sitting too long. The coldness of the floor burns through my body, my leg even more painful. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stand up, on my own. There was no way I was asking Jughead for help. ‘You told me the truth? That is debatable, maybe you told me your truth. I will not let you put my family in danger.’ He waves me off with his hand. I rub my eyes with my fingertips, exhausted. I looked up at the bed, I could make it. I felt Jugheads eyes on me the whole time, I tried to lift myself off the ground by pressing my hands onto the wall, slowly lifting myself, pressing my palms hard against the rugged wall, I hiss in pain as my leg jerks. I stop and throw my head back, I look down again and focus on my injured leg. I was barely off the ground. But I still push myself upward, my one leg bent and the other one dragging. I didn’t know who was dragging who.

I groan in pain as I keep moving upward, I don’t look at Jughead…instead I try to remember happier thoughts to distract myself from the excruciating pain my tired body felt. I slip and fall right back down onto my ass, I whimper at the impact. Placing my face into my hands I try to think of a better strategy, The sound of the large metal door opening makes me lift my gaze.

Jughead entering my cage, he moves towards me. ‘What are you-,’ but is stop breathing when he places his arms around me, I try to move away but I am too slow, ‘Just stop, I am trying to help you.’ He says under his breath. He picks me up, ‘No, put me down.’ I wriggle in his arms trying to escape.

‘Would you stop fucking moving, you're going to fall,’ he growled at me, I stay still and he places me on the oddly soft bed, I instantly lay back down my breathing rugged. I almost immediately fell asleep, but before I closed my eyes Jughead’s gruff voice interrupted my passing out.

‘When was the last time you ate?’ he suddenly asks, I instantly start to feel the hollowness of my stomach, to be honest, I couldn’t quite remember the last time I ate, doing the math in my head I only now realize I was in the wilderness merely yesterday, it felt like an eternity…if I didn’t eat then, when did I eat? ‘I don’t know, I can't remember.’ He sighs in disapproval, but pulls out a walkie talkie, ‘Arch, come in. Over.’ He says into the device.

‘Jug, what’s up bro? Over.’ Jughead smirks at this Arch guy’s reply. He responds by saying to his friend that he needs supplies to be delivered at the sheriff's station. Jughead lists a few items such as toilet paper, water, blankets, and food. Arch responds and says he is on his way.

About 15 minutes later, another voice echoes off the walls. ‘Yo, bro! Where you at? I got all the shit.’ Jughead was now outside of my kennel. The familiar redhead walks into the room, and my eyes widen as I recognize the boy next door, Archie Andrews in the flesh. Even though the last I saw him was when we were mere 16-year-olds. He has most certainly grown, but his Firey locks remained the same. I didn’t utter one word, as the two men conversed. Jughead explaining to my once best friend of what I might have possibly done.

Archie looks over at me, but his face covers in disgust and shame. He doesn’t recognize me, and a sense of hurt takes over me. I just sat there and tried to look anywhere but his eyes. ‘And now? What are you gonna do with… _her_.’ He spat out, nodding his head towards me.

Jughead sighs, ‘I don’t know Arch, but I have faith that everything will work out in the end.’ Archie pulls Jughead into a hug, I remember our special moments, I remember my most treasured memories with him, all the laughs and giggles, all the hugs and songs. That was gone now. ‘You know you have me, you’re my brother.’ I sniffed, tears springing in my eyes.

‘Yeah I know, thanks for bringing the things. You could’ve just sent a neonate.’ Jughead says to his brother. I compartmentalize my feelings and listen intently to their conversation. ‘Yeah I know, but Veronica said that they and I quote _Aren't servants_.’ Jughead smirks and pats Archie on the back.

‘Well you should go home to your wife, I most certainly don’t want her breathing down my neck.’ Jughead softly laughs, Archie was married. It didn’t hurt as much as I thought, the feelings I had for him faded along time ago. When Archie left, Jughead entered the cell again, handing me a plate, chicken, rice, and a slice of bread. I gratefully accepted and started eating. After I was done, Jughead handed me a bottle of water and I took small sips.

‘The bathroom is through there.’ He pointed in the opposite direction. There was indeed a small door, which probably inclosed a bathroom. I just nodded my head. Lying completely down I closed my eyes, silently dismissing him. He sighs and walks out with the large clunk of the iron door, ‘Thank you.’ I whisper.

I knew he could hear me, but he didn’t respond. He left, a door sounded in the distance and I was finally alone again. The tears streamed down the sides of my face and dripped down onto the bed beneath me.

The moon hung heavily in the sky…still. When I woke the next morning I try to get out of the bed, I hiss as my feet make contact with the cold ground. I use the metal bars to keep me upright, I took small steps, but I finally made it to the bathroom, exhausted. The bathroom was indeed small. It housed a small toilet, a tiny sink, and a showerhead in the far corner.

As I exit the bathroom, it takes longer for me to reach my bed. I stare out through the tiny window, the sky painted in orange and soft pinks fading into blue. The sun was rising. She just sat and stared at the beautiful picture. She noticed on her way back, that Jughead left the bag in the cell. It contained exactly what he ordered Archie to get, canned food, water, toilet paper and blankets. So I wasn’t surprised when no one showed up for days. She counted how many times the moon would disappear at the mercy of the overpowering light of the sun.

**5 Days.**

5 total days of agonizing isolation. The boredom was so overbearing that I began talking to myself, just to fill the sound of emptiness. My leg did start to heal, but I couldn’t put much pressure on it. I did however get a few new scrapes and bruises, falling over whilst walking to the bathroom.And then I would just lay there on the ground until I could muster up enough strength and adrenaline to make myself get up. I always screamed as I stood up, but no one came.I was always alone. There weren’t any medical supplies so the blood dried, and pulled against the wounds as I turned my arms a certain way. I was all over the place during the day, constantly roaming the confined space of my cage. Being out there in the dangerous world was better than being trapped in here. I was going insane, I just needed something to do, so I played with empty food cans and built forts with all the extra blankets. Have they forgotten about me? I would constantly ask myself, but I knew that it couldn’t be true.

This was the punishment they sat out for me, a punishment that I didn’t deserve because I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t do it, and even if they torture me…with unbearable loneliness. I’ll never confess, I’ll never disappoint myself by telling a lie.

[Tumblr🧡](https://itsbugheadthings.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I truly love you all. Please comment your theories and suggestions. Also, the 3rd installment of the Blue Door Series went up yesterday if you haven't read it yet. Go check it out. Stay safe, babes.🧡💛


	5. The Night We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes widen in shock when he sees the tears in my eyes, I pull my head away and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.‘What the fuck happened to you?’ he harshly spats at me. His words were unnecessary as the pressure just finally caught up to me, it wasn’t as if I did anything wrong. I sniff and shake my head. ‘Then why are you crying? If it was nothing you wouldn’t be crying.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves. Just take note of the newly added tags. This chapter is shorter, but I wanted it to end where it ended. Thank you for all your beautiful comments, and all your support. Enjoy reading, babes.🧡

Chapter 5: The Night We Met.

> _Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime.”_
> 
> _― Mineko Iwasaki_

‘Look who is awake.’ Betty was sitting on the floor still looking out the small window her arms wrapped around her legs. She pulled her legs tighter against her chest ignoring the pulling against her wounds as Jughead entered the room, I didn’t look at him. It was day 6, noon I guessed. I was at the brink of just suffocating myself with one of the blankets. Jughead’s gaze was on me, I could feel it. I just stared out the window envisioning myself sat on top of the soft grass and basking in the warm sunlight. The flowers around me bristled against my arms as the wind flew through.

‘Betty, Look at me.’ Jughead growls. I still don’t look at him, instead, I drop my gaze to my lap. He enters the cell, the door swinging and bouncing off the wall with a loud sound that echoed across the room. My head hung low as he approaches. He stands in front of me and then finally bending down, sitting in a squatting position he grasps my chin, and harshly makes me look into his eyes. His eyes widen in shock when he sees the tears in my eyes, I pull my head away and wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.‘What the fuck happened to you?’ he harshly spats at me. His words were unnecessary as the pressure just finally caught up to me, it wasn’t as if I did anything wrong. I sniff and shake my head. ‘Then why are you crying? If it was nothing you wouldn’t be crying.’

‘Nothing. Nothing is wrong okay? You can just go.’ I finally speak to someone other than myself, Truth is I didn’t want him to go. I couldn’t be trapped here again. He sighs and stands, my eyes follow him as he walks out of my cell, locking it. He turns to leave but I stop him, ‘No! Please don’t go!’ I yelp, he stops and turns his body towards me ‘Please, please don’t go.’ I beg him softly. He frowns, but he doesn’t leave, good I can work with that.

‘You told me to go.’ He states I nod, but I still beg him to stay. He grabs the chair, the same one he left toppled over since the last time he was here. He straddles the chair backward, his arms sat on top of the crest rail.

‘Why? Why do you want me to stay?’ he asks raising an eyebrow. I gulp and shake my head, ‘I just need a break.’ I mumble softly, I sounded pathetic…I didn’t know where the strong girl has gone, but I guess isolation does that to a person.

‘A break? From what? You do absolutely nothing all day, while we are out there working so that your ungrateful mouth can eat.’ He spits, I guess that was the wrong thing to say but before I could explain he was moving out of the chair he places it against the wall. He starts leaving again, I jump up and sprint towards the iron bars of my cell, my body colliding with the hard steel, the sound clanks off the walls. ‘Please Jughead! Don’t leave me alone!’ he shakes his head at me and walks out the door. ‘Jughead! Please!’ I sob I keep yelling for 15 minutes, but I knew he was gone. I slide down to the floor and cry into my hands. I can't do this anymore.

I rocked myself back and forth. My sobs turned into tiny weeping sounds. The whimpers bouncing off the walls. She finally fell asleep with her head resting against her pulled up knees. Totally and utterly defeated.

Jughead walked from the sheriff's station, ignoring the murderous monster named Betty Cooper. He looked back once, and he swore he could still hear her shouting. He entered the bar and asked Toni for a drink. ‘What's got you so riled up?’ The pink-haired serpent asks with a smile in her voice, he glares at her and she stops. He downs the old scotch, putting the glass down with a loud clank. ‘Just the blonde princess, complaining.’ He grimaces.

‘And how is she doing?’ Toni asks, drying off some glasses. The serpents have evolved from just being a gang who cleaned up murders and sold drugs to minors. When the world ended they got their shit together, building a water system that filters the water from a river upstream. And they used solar panels and old generators to power up their compound. Jughead was proud to be their king, ‘Nevermind that. Any word from Sweet Pea?’ I ask dismissing the whole 'Betty' topic.

‘No, but I guess they’ll be back anytime now,’ Toni says, and he nods his head. Jughead sent Sweet Pea and 3 other serpents to go to his father's house. To confirm or deny Betty’s story, if she was telling the truth the opened envelope should lay somewhere on the floor and the food raided. Jughead also talked to Sweet Pea about possibly tracking footprints, a smaller size. She claimed only entering the kitchen and not exploring somewhere else.

Sweet Pea returned 20 minutes later, and he explained what he found. Betty was telling the truth it seemed. But one thing Sweet Pea said, made Jughead go blind. Blind with rage? Blind with pain? He didn’t know. ‘There was blood Jug and a body.’ Sweet Pea pulled Jughead into a hug, but he shrugged it off, He ignored Sweet Pea's yelling for him to get back in the bar, he was already heading out the door. The sun was beginning to set, the beautiful colors that used to calm him meant nothing. Everything that mattered didn't matter anymore, _‘He was going to murder Betty Cooper.’_ People stared at him, as he stomped down to the Sheriff's station.

The Neonates moved away instantly when they saw a furious Jughead approach. The 2 big doors banged off the walls, ‘You are so fucking dead, how dare you-,’

'Fuck!' Jughead rushed towards the cell unlocking the door as fast as he can almost throwing it off its hinges. He pulls her down, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief as soon as he discovered Betty's tiny heartbeat. 'Help! Neonates get the FUCK in here!' He yells at the guards who stood outside. They instantly come rushing in. ' Get Sweet Pea, and tell him to bring help!' They stood there, their eyes wide and mouths agape, 'NOW!' Jughead yells louder, they instantly sprint out of the old building.

'Come on Betty! Wake the _fuck_ up!' He shook her shoulders harshly. He grabbed the last bottle of unopened water and splashed it on her face. She wakes up with a strangled gasp and instantly sits upright, filling her lungs with the missing oxygen with deep uneven breaths... 'Calm down, Betty. Just breathe.' He rubbed down her back, he didn't think of what could have happened if he was too late, instead, he helped the woman who just attempted to kill herself.

' I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' She whispers staring at him, her hand on her chest as she attempts to calm herself. Sweet Pea rushes in out of breath, his eyes immediately going to the noose that still hung, and then he gaped at Jughead. ' What happened?' Jughead looks back down at Betty's trembling figure. Jughead didn't know how to explain what had just happened.

Death. Death was dark. Betty met Death twice, but he never took her away. They just stared, at each other waiting until her broken heart gave its last beat. She was there, under the warm sun in a flower field, Death was also there sitting next to her, their arms almost touching. Even though she and Death never talked, sitting next to him she wasn't alone anymore. Now she just sits here trembling in Jughead’s arms. She didn’t want to die, well at least she believed so. She stares up at the noose she crafted by ripping up the blankets. It hung there taunting her, Death bidding her farewell, smirking at her. Knowing that they'll probably meet again.

[Tumblr🧡](https://itsbugheadthings.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much? I love this chapter. The metaphorical meaning behind it means a lot to me. Thank you for reading babes.🧡


	6. Sign of the Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already knew I was unwelcome, an outsider. I figured that out as soon as my limp body was thrown into that cold cell. It was late in the afternoon, and we were moving farther and farther away from their little town, there was a single house sat in the middle of nothingness. The large field that surrounds them, reminded her of her dream. She stared in awe, the pops of color from the small patches of flowers, the tall grass waving through the wind, and the sounds of the crickets chirping reminded her of her grandmother's farm. Her family used to visit every summer until they just suddenly stopped. It was a few years before the world ended. She just couldn’t remember her mother’s reasoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my lovelies, it's already Wednesday and I am back with another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the support and love.🧡🧡

Chapter 6: Sign of the Times

I tried to come up with an explanation as to why I did it. Why did I hang myself and why did I fail? Still in Jughead’s arms trying to wrap my head around it, they were screaming at each other, everyone gathered around, but when I tried to listen to their voices were muffled, and I could barely make anything out.

It felt like hours of just sitting there and staring at the ground, but I knew that wasn’t true, time always seemed to move slower since I got here. Jughead tugged me up gently, I almost scoffed at his calm demeanor, he slowly walked me out of the jail cell, everyone stared…careful as not to upset me.

‘Take her, I’ll be there in a few minutes.’ Jughead handed me to Archie, as soon as Archie’s hands touched my shoulders I bolted, shaking him off trying to get as far as possible away from him. ‘Don’t touch me!’ I wrapped my arms around my cold body and glared at Archie. He rolled his eyes and moved closer, I looked around trying to find a way out of here. ‘Calm down,’ I almost jumped out of my skin when a warm hand laid on my shoulder, but it was Jughead.

‘What the fuck is her problem?’ Archie dragged his hands over his face, Jughead just looked down at me and shrugged. ‘This thing is turning into a shit show, let's just go.’ Cheryl spoke this time, obviously annoyed.

‘Can everyone just calm down?’ Jughead used his stern voice, and everyone quieted down. I rolled my eyes mentally, There was no possible way that Jughead was getting that much obedience out of me. Jughead made a few rules, I was relieved when he said that I wasn’t going to spend any more time in the lonely cell. He also set up a buddy system, meaning I couldn’t go anywhere without anyone present, I was out of the cage but I still didn’t have my freedom. I could live with that.

I should tell Jughead about Archie, but how exactly do you start a conversation like that? _Oh hey, so I kind of know Archie, like we grew up together and I was in love with him, but then he moved away and stopped talking to me and now he hates me._ Yeah, that sounds bad, I knew that I was in love with Archie Andrews but I was too much of a coward to admit it to him and myself back in the day.

‘Come, your with me.’ Jughead pulled one of my hands into his. I frowned and looked up at his face, he didn’t look at me. His face was stoneface and cold, he just looked forward and marched me out of the door. He walked fast, I stumbled a few times, trying to keep up with his tiring pace. I pulled my hand out of his, that made him stop. He slowly turned around and glared at me.

‘Can you please just fucking walk?’ he growled at me, I huffed in annoyance, ‘Just slow down, you’re practically sprinting.’ I ground through my teeth, he didn’t take my hand this time instead we walked next to each other. He moved a lot slower, the silence was peaceful. I stared up at the sky, loving the way the sun warmed my skin. I smiled at the sound of the river nearby. I missed this, even though I wasn’t free, I could at least pretend.

‘So what's wrong with you?’ Jughead’s voice broke the silence, I stared at him with widened eyes. There wasn’t something wrong with me, at least I thought so. His question didn’t anger me, it only made me question myself. He saw the look on my face and then he rephrased the question.

‘I just mean, why did you…you know.’ He wasn’t sure if he could use the word, I found myself smiling at his nervousness. I wondered if I should tell him the real reason that I strung myself up as n rag doll. But did he deserve it? That question remained unanswered, Jughead Jones did save my life more than once now.

‘I didn’t want to die, Jughead. I don’t know how to explain how the company of Death made me feel less lonely. I was at the brink of insanity and I knew if I couldn’t outlive it, I might as well solve the problem for a little while.’ I look straight ahead, the dirt path was overshadowed by lots of trees and wildlife. I took deep breaths and savored the clean air.

‘I still don’t understand your reasoning behind this, but what if I hadn’t come? You would’ve hung there for God knows how long.’ He sighed and ran his hands through his black hair. The truth was I knew Jughead would come, and I wasn’t worried that I’d end my life.

‘It doesn’t matter Jughead, you found me. And I am grateful, I don’t want to explain my reasons as to why I did it. I think you should figure that one out, and if you had something to do with it I hope you feel a tremendous amount of guilt.’ Jughead frowned at my words, we continued our walk. The silence was back again, Jughead was itching to say something but I knew he refrained.

I thought back to the last couple of days and winced as the memories of the cage came back. I’ve been through worse, I could surely get over it. I kicked the small rocks as we continued to walk, thinking about the redhead of my childhood, Archibald Andrews. He was married now, in love with a wife and happy with this new family he found. Leaving me alone. We crossed a few people on the path, I tried to ignore their stares and looks of disgust.

I already knew I was unwelcome, an outsider. I figured that out as soon as my limp body was thrown into that cold cell. It was late in the afternoon, and we were moving farther and farther away from their little town, there was a single house sat in the middle of nothingness. The large field that surrounds them, reminded her of her dream. She stared in awe, the pops of color from the small patches of flowers, the tall grass waving through the wind, and the sounds of the crickets chirping reminded her of her grandmother's farm. Her family used to visit every summer until they just suddenly stopped. It was a few years before the world ended. She just couldn’t remember her mother’s reasoning.

Jughead pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the wooden door, it opened with a creak. The interior of the home looked…lived in. It reminded me of a small countryside cottage. There was a large stone fireplace in the middle of the room, surrounded by a big brown sofa, the large rug that rested on the floor was big and had different colors and patterns. Jughead shut the door and led her into his cozy house.

The kitchen wasn’t small and it wasn’t big either, but it fit the place perfectly. The brown cabinets and the shiny wooden countertops fitted the style of the house. The oven looked old, vintage even. It used wood, the fridge on the other hand looked more up to date. There was a small table shoved in the corner, two windows looked through onto the small village from a distance.

I followed Jughead silently through the house, ‘The bathroom is through here,’ he opened the door, the bathroom was a lot bigger than I expected, a bath that could also be used as a shower, two sinks and a toilet. She nodded, he closed the door, the walls were made of stone, she traced the patters with her fingers as he led her down the narrow hallway.

‘This is the bedroom.’ He opened the door, the bedroom was a good size, the wooden bed stood magnificently in the middle of the room. A wardrobe pushed against the left wall. And a window seat under the large window that looked out onto his front yard. A few books laid scattered on the messily made bed. I took a few steps into the room and took the whole space in, as I turned I see shelves, shelves covered in books, and small trinkets.

My hand goes out to brush over the spines, but Jughead quickly slaps it away, glaring at me. ‘Come, let's eat something.’ He walks out of the room, I look back at the room one last time, terrified that it might vanish when I get back.

Jughead didn’t how to bring up the situation wich involved his father's body that was found, he tried to not think about it, as I just made him angrier. He opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and a half-eaten loaf of bread. Betty frowned as she caught sight of the bread and eggs.

‘How do you have those?’ she asks, Jughead answers by telling them they farm everything that they can, And this compound at first was a lodge that Archie’s wife used to visit when she and her family needed alone time. This was the lodge that was the farthest away from the town. The serpents build around the other homes that were a little closer together and they used parts of the field to start farms, they also make use of the solar panels that were left here when they discovered the place.

I stare at him as he talks proudly about what the Serpents have done, it was impressive I must admit. He scrambled the eggs quickly and toasted 4 slices of bread in the same pan. He pushed the plate of eggs and toast towards me, I glance back up at him, he has already begun eating. He stopped chewing when he realized I was staring at him, ‘If you're not going to eat that, I am.’ I gulped and started eating. ‘Thank you,’ I say when I finished eating, he only nods.

He places the plates int the sink with the pan and starts washing the dishes. I come around the counter and gently push him out of the way. ‘What are you-,’ I shush him and start washing the dishes. ‘You cooked, so now I clean.’ He goes to say something but I glare at him.

‘Seriously Jones, go sit or something. I'm too tired to run off anyways.’ He rolled his eyes, but lights a fire in the stone fireplace, he warms his hands. He sighs when he sits down on the sofa. _Maybe,_ I thought, maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as I thought.

When I walk towards him something familiar catches my eye, I walk up to the fireplace and stare at the photos on top of the bulky wooden mantel. I pick up a photo, the man was leaning against a motorcycle, his arms crossed and a handsome smirk on his face.

‘FP Jones.’

_11 years ago_

_‘FP, we can't do this anymore. If Hal finds out he’ll kill me, and then he’ll track you down and kill you as well.’ 12-year-old Betty Cooper sat on the stairs as she listened to her mother's argument with a biker guy. She knows she should be in bed, but this strange man with his leather jacket and shiny black hair has visited the Cooper residence more than once, and Betty the Nancy Drew that she claimed that she was, wanted to know why this man was always there when her dad wasn’t._

_‘I know Alice, but you can't live like this anymore. This pastel pink woman that stands before me isn’t you. I know you crave it, Alice. The feel of the heavy leather on your skin the wind through your hair when you ride a motorcycle. So leave Nap Sally, and come with me.’ Fp pleaded Alice, but we all know the truth. Alice didn’t leave her husband until the day she died, just as she promised in her vows so many years ago._

FP was never seen again. No visits her mother never even mentioned that name again. ‘What did you just say?’ I sat the picture back down and stared at Jughead. His fists were clenched tight by his sides, ready to break something. Ready to break me. ‘I didn’t kill your father Jughead, but I know who did.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading I really appreciate it. Stay safe and let's all try to make tomorrow a little bit happier.🦋🧡


	7. I Feel Like I'm Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1…2…3. Another kick made me stop, I kept my eyes closed, trying to relax into the pain. I stopped counting. Gave up after three. Another few punches were delivered, hidden places I suppose. Places you couldn’t see if I was naked. Smart. The sharp sting I knew well made my eyes snap open. 4 strong hands pinned down my arms and legs. An older woman with shaggy blonde hair lifts my black t-shirt. I recoil at the touch of the cold knife, I wriggle and buck my body trying to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, I didn't update last week. Enjoy it lovelies.🧡

Chapter 7: I feel Like I'm Drowning

The atmosphere was tense. The sound of the fire crackling filling the silence. ‘What do you mean, _you know who killed my father_?’ Jughead finally blurts out. I silently put my response together in my head. ‘My mother…well, your father? The jackets you seem to wear I noticed them and I was wracking my brain for where I have seen them before, and then saw the picture and I remember his name.’ I take a deep breath and glance back at the picture. Finally, I gather up the courage to look at Jughead.

‘My mother and your father were in a relationship.’ I finally breathe out. Jughead frowns trying to make sense of everything I just said. ‘So we’re related?’ he breathes out. I immediately shake my head. ‘No. God, no. We are not related. Different mothers, different fathers…speaking of which, I… I don’t know how to say this, but Jug your father was murdered by my father, just like my mother. He found out about the affair that happened many years ago. I just think my dad snapped, and then he snapped my mother's neck and shot her in the heart…many, many times.’ I glower at the wall as my mind revisits the memory, there was so much blood. The expensive carpet ruined and my father seething when he stared down at her corpse.

I ran away, his yells only made me run faster. Up the stairs and out my bedroom window without a final glance. Almost a month later, from traveling motel to motel…the the earth gave its last breath. I assumed my father was dead, but his vendetta seemed to keep him alive. Was he searching for me? After all these years, does he hate me? I didn’t do anything wrong, but maybe running away from that psychopath made him angry. ‘Fuck.’ I mumble under my breath. This was bad. Really, really bad.

‘God Betty, that’s fucking terrible.’ He looks at me, guilt was written all over his handsome features. I accept that it’s the only close thing I’ll get to an apology. I shake my head, ridding my mind of the awful memories.

‘I thought he died. He should’ve died 4 fucking years ago. Why is he still alive? He couldn’t possibly be, right? Maybe, he killed your dad then? He had to. I can’t- I can’t.’ my lungs were constricting, I can't breathe, my hand flies to my chest and I try to calm myself down. Counting to ten,

1…2…3…4…

5…why isn’t it working? Stop thinking about it Elizabeth. Stop…just stop thinking…

6…7…8…9…

10…it should’ve worked. Stop. Stop. Stop. The hurricane of memories floods my mind, still fragile from the isolation. He’s hunting me, my father is going to kill me. I didn’t do anything. The memories were rapid, getting milkshakes at pops, working on vintage cars…daddy bringing flowers home for his favorite girls. Blood, so much blood. It pools on the floor, it splatters on the crisply painted walls.

I heave, trying to escape. Trying to escape my mind. ‘Betty, Jesus Christ. Calm the fuck down!’ Jughead keeps yelling at me, I listen. I try. Calm down, Elizabeth. Calm. Down. I close my eyes, trying to focus on nothing…nothing…nothing. The images start to disappear and I find my lungs filling with the much-needed oxygen.

My heart rate slows and suddenly I am calm. When my eyes open, I find myself on the ground, my knees probably bruised. Jughead leaned over me wearing a look of annoyance. ‘Christ Jughead, have some compassion.’ I hiss at him.

‘Sorry sweetheart, compassion is not in my vocabulary. Better get used to it.’ He smirks at me, he doesn’t offer to help me up. I roll my eyes and slowly try to stand up. My legs unsteady almost making me fall flat on my ass. ‘I didn’t kill your dad, so why are you still being a tremendous bitch-ass?’ I huff and look him in the eye.

‘Bitch-ass? What are you? Twelve?’ he scoffs at me. My fists balled at my side, I fucking hate Jughead Jones.

‘No, I’m not. I was twelve when I found out that your father was fucking my mother, maybe you inherited that trait from him.’ I unclench my fists and stare at him. His hand tightly wraps around my throat, he presses hard on the bruises left by the noose. Backing into a hardwood wall, he seethes ‘You want to say that again, Betty?’ His firm grip holds me in place, I clawed at his hand, struggling to breathe. ‘Let…m-me fukin’ g-go.’ I manage to stutter out.

‘You don’t get it, do you, sweetheart? I rule. You are mine, I own your…what did you call it again-?’ he smirks at me and tightens his grip, ‘Oh yes, bitch-ass.’ With one final threatening squeeze, he releases my throat. The phantom feeling of his large hand still lingers, my neck tender as I gently massage away the soreness.

A door slamming makes my head snap up. He’s gone, I have pissed him of… ‘Bastard, _you're mine_? Please. Who even says that?. He’s such an asshole.’ I ramble to myself, aggravated. I sigh heavily.

I look out the window, the sun still warm and nature, alive. I yawned. I couldn’t remember the last time I slept, slept without the fear of waking up in that cage. As I enter the bathroom, I hesitate at the shower…was I allowed to? I shake myself and replace my nerves with my I don’t care mindset. The water was warm and comforting. I used the bar of soap that rested in the soap dish.

I don’t think twice when I use his towel. As I exit the bathroom I notice that Jughead still wasn’t back. Moving down the small, narrow hallway I step into the bedroom. I search through the drawers and take out 2 items of clothing. A large t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts…I don’t dwell on the fact that he’ll probably kill me if he found me going through his stuff.

I stare longingly at the bed. Should I? Shouldn’t I? I rub my chin, trying to decide if it would be rude to sleep in his bed. Why do I care? He’s like…holding me hostage. I shrug off the uneasy feeling in my stomach. I sat down on the side that I thought wasn’t Jughead’s. I assumed the nightstand which held a few stacks of books was his side. I laid down and closed my eyes. The soft sounds of birds chirping lulled me to sleep.

‘What the fuck are you doing!?’ the dream shatters when Jughead burst through his bedroom door. I blink away my haziness and try to focus on his blurry figure. He roughly yanks me out of the warm bed, my body suddenly cold. I look away from the bed and stare into his angry eyes.

‘What were you doing in my bed?’ he shakes my shoulders, the haziness from my much-needed sleep still hasn’t faded, so my head dizzies at the jerky movements. ‘Sleeping.’ I give him the asshole answer.

‘I know that captain obvious. What were you doing sleeping in _my_ bed?’ he shakes my shoulders again, my hands fly to his wrists trying to seize the shaking. ‘I- was…I was tired…so I slept.’ I mumbled under my breath, suddenly feeling as if I was a child getting scolded for being caught red-handed in the cookie jar.

‘Dogs don’t sleep on the bed. They sleep on the ground, or outside.’ I listen to his words, but my brain doesn’t believe what it’s understanding. ‘I am not a dog.’ I hiss at him, his grip tightens on my shoulders and I wince.

‘Bitches, don’t get privileges.’ I try to yank myself out of his grip, when I'm free I rub my shoulders with my hands, trying to soothe the ache. ‘I am not a bitch either. You don’t know me.’ I grind out through clenched teeth. ‘I know you're some spoiled little girl, who doesn’t care about anyone but herself, and I know you overstayed your welcome. So get out.’ He spits the words at me.

‘Get out?’ I ask, confused.

‘Are you deaf too? Get the fuck out of my house!’ he yells at me when I stand still…a deer trapped in headlights he takes a few steps towards me, chest against chest. ‘Get.Out.Now. Or so help me God I’ll murder you, and stain my logs red with your blood.’ He seethes, his temper running thin. I quickly pull on my pants and I shove my feet into my combat boots, running out the door I grab my jacket that lays on the couch. I don’t turn around when I sprint out of the house, I just run and run. Into the fields, the tall grass hides me when I finally sit down on the small jagged rocks. I don’t think. I don’t think about him, or my dad. I think about nothing, my mind black.

‘What the fuck am I going to do?’ I bring my knees to my chest and rest my head in my hands. I know that I won't be able to leave the compound, and I can't stay with Jughead. I have no way of gathering materials without seeming like a thief, everything seems completely hopeless. When I muster up enough mental strength I lift myself off the ground and start walking to the sound of trickling water.

When I approach the riverbank, I wash off my hands in the clear water and drink enough so that I'm not sick to my stomach. Looking around, I just see fields of tall grass, knowing if it was gone I would stare out to Jughead’s home. But the long tall grass hides his evil castle well. Unexpected victims would never guess. I scoff.

The sky was clear, but now heavy clouds seem to paint it. I’m probably the unluckiest woman. I tread back to his house, but I hesitate when I lift my hand to knock on the door. I turn around and walk down the path we came from, I knew I was unwanted here, but it seemed Jughead unwanted me more. So I chose the lesser of two evils for today.

It hadn’t started pouring, just a few lonely drips that splashes onto the ground. The town was quiet, but busy as well. Laughter from kids running in circles drew my attention. Specifically a red-headed child with dark eyes that gleamed in the sun. Mini- Archibald Andrews. I couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down my cheek as I stare at the boy. A mirror image of the boy next door that I grew to love.

The loud whispers drew my attention away, ‘She’s probably thinking of killing them too.’ I frown at the words, Jughead didn’t tell them? I am not guilty, my soul wanted to shout it, and my heart wanted others to believe it too.

‘Hide your children.’ Someone else hisses loudly. I focus my gaze, noticing I was surrounded by people. Bulky men and fierce women. ‘I don’t want any trouble.’ I hold my hands up in surrender. They all scoff and roll their eyes. ‘Then get the fuck out. Leave. You are not welcome here.’ A lady with blue hair spits at me.

‘I-…I,’ trying to think of a response, but my mind was still nothing. Still blank. Still black. The crowd moved towards me. My claustrophobia spiked, my lungs stopped working and my heart rate skyrocketed. The shiny brass knuckles caught my attention first, hitting my cheekbone. I instantly fell over, caught off guard by the sudden pain. I spat out the warm blood in my mouth, I tried to take a deep breath, I move onto my knees, holding myself up with my forearms.

A kick to my ribs makes me heave and fall back down. I can’t breathe. Fuck I can’t breathe. Please. My throat closed up, sealing out any oxygen. I convinced myself that it was the panic attack, it must be. I started counting.

1…2…3. Another kick made me stop, I kept my eyes closed, trying to relax into the pain. I stopped counting. Gave up after three. Another few punches were delivered, hidden places I suppose. Places you couldn’t see except if I was naked. Smart. The sharp sting I knew well made my eyes snap open. 4 strong hands pinned down my arms and legs. An older woman with shaggy blonde hair lifts my black t-shirt. I recoil at the touch of the cold knife, I wriggle and buck my body trying to escape. I didn’t scream when the carved into the flesh that covered my hipbone. My skin will never be the same, the mark of hate will live on forever. I silently stared up at the grey sky, the tears silently streaming down my face.

When she was done, the group dispersed and the bulky men and fierce women left. I still felt the cool blade against my soft skin, I still felt their rough hands holding me down. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and made my mind nothingness again. The town was silent. Everyone huddled into their cozy homes.

When I lifted myself off the ground I didn’t make a sound, I winced as I tried to walk. My stomach and back got most of the damage. It’ll be easy to hide. I lift my thick black shirt and stare at the ‘S’ that was now forever a part of me. My head hung low as the tears streamed down my face. I wobbled back up the path, praying that Jughead will take me back.

I made it to his house, smoke coming out of the chimney, and the lights on. He was awake. Was he waiting for me? Probably not. I knock, once, twice. He opened the door, still in the same clothes as before. ‘I am sorry, I shouldn’t have slept in your bed. It was disrespectful and I’ll never do it again.’ I whisper my apology.

‘What happened to your face?’ he asks, I now feel the ache of the place they hit first. ‘I uh, fell. I was dizzy when I left your house, so I fell when I was running.’ Jughead looked at me unconvinced, he looked me up and down. The black shirt and the gloomy sky hid the bleeding wound. ‘Fine.’

‘So can I come back?’ I plead my dignity down the drain. The remnants on the shaggy woman’s blade. I rid my mind of the thoughts, and I try to focus on anything but the stabbing pain that comes from my side. I stand up straighter, trying to look normal.

‘Fine. But you sleep on the couch. Go take a shower, I don’t want your filth all over my house.’ He steps away from the door and closes it when I'm inside. I instantly relax when the warmth trails up my body. ‘Here.’ he hands me one of his shirts, I stare at the ‘S’ and refuse my mind to trail off into painful territory. He silently puts a pair of green panties on top of his shirts. I don’t ask for an explanation, I know he wouldn’t answer.

‘Thank you.’ I whisper. He nods his head and sits down on one of the brown couches. I waddle to the bathroom and strip my clothes. I hiss as the scalding water makes contact with my fresh wounds. When I step out of the shower, I wipe down the mirror and stare at my green eyes. ‘What have you become, Elizabeth Cooper?’ I ask the reflection. When she doesn’t answer, I drop the towel and start putting on the clothes. I stare down at the ‘S’…the bleeding stopped. Not deep enough to need stitches, but deep enough to leave a scar. I suppose that was the point.

The black and purple bruises make my skin look deathly pale, they make me look weak. When I exit the bathroom and make my way why to the livingroom, Jughead still sits in the same place, a book in his hand and a content look adorned his face.

I glance at the other sofa, where a pillow and a few blankets that were neatly folded, rested. I slowly pad towards the couch, making my self a bed. ‘Thank you, Jughead.’ I whisper. At first, I think he didn't hear me, but then he nodded subtly.

I fell asleep, and he read his book. All in front of the scorching fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Comment your suggestions and your opinions. I always love reading them.🧡🦋


	8. Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Bait. You use me as bait.’ I finish Sweet Pea’s sentence. They both nod, unfazed by the situation. I didn’t know what to think, I didn’t know what to feel. The thing I dreaded most was approaching, I would die at the hand of my father and he’ll show no remorse nor regret. I breathed through the panic. My father must have known about the affair a few weeks before he killed my mother. He did his research, his research leading him to FP Jones II and whatever was in Toledo. And he found out that I knew about it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, yay!! Exciting. This chapter is almost 4000 words long and I enjoyed writing it very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.🧡

Chapter 8: Silhouette

It was cold. Stuffed under 3 blankets I still shivered, I pulled the blankets tighter against me. Jughead was nowhere to be seen, probably asleep in the other room, the fire was put out and I lay in darkness. I didn’t know what woke me up. Was it the cold or my bruised body? I turn from my side and lie on my back.

The stabbing pain in my side didn’t fade, it only grew worse. ‘Shit.’ I hiss under my breath. It was late…or early perhaps. The sun will peek through in a few hours. I slept restlessly, the nightmares I always seemed to have were nowhere to be seen. My mind was empty before, but it wasn’t now. The horrible things invaded my mind like the plague, and this time I couldn’t block it out. It fucking hurt.

When I entered the bathroom I examined my wounds under the light. They would take a while to heal, and if they didn’t…they’d scar. I sigh, defeat clawing its way into my heart. I push away the feeling and decide to make breakfast. Tiptoeing down the hallway, I quietly start making a normal breakfast. Eggs, toast, and bacon.

My ribs ached and my…other wound burned. Making breakfast seemed to be more difficult than I thought. I found some oranges in the fridge and decide to squeeze some orange juice. ‘What are you doing?’ a groggy voice made me turn around. Tousled- hair Jughead was a sight to see. His blue eyes seemed more vivid and his fluffy black hair looked soft, not hidden beneath his beanie, if I hadn’t seen him without it I would’ve thought that it was glued on.

‘Making breakfast.’ I say, turning back continuing to squeeze the oranges. ‘Yeah, I uh can see that, but why are you doing it?’ his voice turned cold quickly, I decide not to turn around…deciding its easier to face him without looking into his angry eyes.

‘Please don’t start with _it’s my kitchen_ thing. It's too fucking early.’ I huff, when I finally turn around placing the 2 glasses of juice on the small wooden island, I see his arms are folded and his face looked of annoyance. ‘But it is _my_ kitchen.’ He says grumbly. Jughead was probably the most difficult man I met. ‘Just shut up and eat.’ I glare at him when he doesn’t move…waiting, ‘Please.’ I roll my eyes. He smirks but sits down on one of the bar-stools. ‘Just so you know, I don’t drink orange juice.’ He pushes the glass away and goes for the coffee pot I brewed 30 minutes ago.

‘Fine, where are your plates?’ I look at him, he was gulping the hot cup of coffee down, I scrunch up my nose at his unmannered behavior. He points to the cabinet that was located above the fridge. ‘You keep your place there? The most inconvenient place to store plates?’ he rolls his eyes ‘Yup. Hurry up sweetheart, I’m hungry.’

When I stretch, my wounds protest in agony. I close my eyes and ignore the pain. The shirt I'm in rides up, leaving most of my upper body exposed. ‘Fucking hell.’ Jughead is beside me in seconds when I stop reaching for the plates my body relaxes, only leaving throbbing aches. ‘The- the plates.’ I whisper out of breath. When he doesn’t stop glowering at me, I huff in irritation, ‘What?’

‘Cut the shit, what happened?’ he asked furiously. I back away from him, I promised myself that I wouldn’t tell him. They’ll kill me when he finds out. ‘Nothing happened, I told you. I fell yesterday- wh-when I was running.’ His biceps flexed as he clenched his fists, his anger only increased. This was bad, divert Betty. Divert!

‘Nothing happened, Jughead. I am fine. Now let’s just eat our breakfast and go on with our day.’ I walk past him without another word. When I sit down he still stands in the same place, not moving. I ignore him and start eating, ‘I will find out, Elizabeth.’ I don’t ask him how he knows my name and I just continue eating. He sits down and we finish our breakfast in complete silence.

When we’re done eating and Jughead washing the dishes. He emerged from his bedroom, dressed in dark clothes, his broad shoulders covered in his Serpent jacket and his signature beanie sat proudly on top of his head, hiding the soft black curls I knew were beneath. ‘Get changed, we’re heading out.’ He says readjusting his beanie.

‘Going out? Where?’ my voice sounds panicked, I don’t want to run into those snakes again. He looks at me wearily, ‘Does it matter?’ Yes, it fucking matters, I want to scream at him, but instead, I just shake my head.

The bathroom was still warm and fogged up when I entered. I didn’t shower, but I did change into the pair of clothes Jughead left me on the sink. A white tank top, a dark sweater, a pair of jeans, and a leather jacket…without the gang symbol on the back. I slowly changed into the clothes wary of my injuries. When I’m finished, I walk out of the bathroom and into Jughead’s bedroom finding him sitting on the bed, staring intently at the picture-frame in his hands. When I enter he looks up and sits the frame aside, ‘Do you have a pair of socks that I can borrow?’ I ask in a small voice.

He moves to the dresser and takes out a pair of thick navy socks, I nod my head in thanks as he places them in my hands. I hesitate before I sit on the bed, I look at him for permission when he nods his head I sit down on the soft bed. After I put the socks on my cold feet I look at the picture he had in his hands before. It was a girl, she was young…5 or 6 I assumed. She had unruly blonde hair, a cute small face with a button nose and she smiled showing all the teeth that she had. I smiled, ‘Who’s this?’

When he doesn’t answer I look at him, he was just staring at me not a trace of emotion in his eyes, ‘My sister, Jellybean.’ His voice is distant, a small gasp leaves my lips. So many questions entered my mind, ‘She’s not here.’ My eyes widen and I look sadly back at the picture, ‘I’m sorry.’ Jughead frowns at my apology, ‘I mean she’s not here with the Serpents, she’s alive…somewhere.’ Agony shined on his strong features.

‘Oh,’ is all I say.

‘Oh, indeed. Stop fucking around and let’s go.’ Jughead grumbles walking out of the bedroom. I place the photo on the nightstand, my fingers lingering on the frame. ‘Betty! Let’s go!’ he shouts from the other room, it looks like asshole- Jughead was back. I sigh and exit the bedroom. I put on my shoes that lay beside the couch.

When we’re out the door the panic starts bubbling to the surface. Will we run into them? Would Jughead notice? Archie…would he recognizes me? Should I confront him? Should I tell Jughead? My dad is still alive, does he want to kill me? The questions were whirling inside my mind, and I couldn’t keep up with their rapid pace. We walk down the path I seem to know too well. The walk is quiet, the only sound coming from the birds and the whistle of the wind. ‘You’re starting training today.’ Jughead says out of the blue.

‘I’m sorry, what?’ I knew that I wouldn’t be able to train, not now. Jughead believed I was ready, so why couldn’t I? That was a good question, but Jughead doesn’t know everything. That’s your fault too, dum dum. Fuck. Fuck indeed.

‘Training. My Serpents are teaching you to fight.’ Jughead’s voice interrupts my inner conversation. Fight. I’m learning to fight? Right fucking now. This was a bad decision. I wouldn’t survive, at least I thought so…’ Why? Why am I learning to fight? I thought you hated me.’ I ask suspiciously.

He raises an eyebrow, ‘I didn’t say I hate you, I said I owned you-,’ I go to interject but he holds up a hand, ‘We are going to try to track down Hal Cooper and you’re coming with us.’ He says as if it didn’t mean anything, ‘How do you know?’ I ask warily.

‘Know what?’ he says with a devilish smirk. I roll my eyes, ‘Know my father’s name and my full name.’ I fold my arms in front of my chest, ignoring my screaming ribs that protest against the movement. ‘I have my sources, Elizabeth.’ I clench my fists when I hear the smugness in his voice. ‘Whatever you say, Jones.’ It’s his time to growl in annoyance.

When we reach the border of the town I stop dead in my tracks. And I glower at the pavement, where the dried drops of blood still stained. I take a deep breath and look at Jughead who was staring at me, ‘You okay?’ he asks with a suspicious tone. I nod my head and inform him that we could carry on.

We walk through the busy town, Jughead smiles at every person he walks past, I however avoid eye- contact and kept my head low.

When we reached the Serpent headquarters I presumed, the building was the old town hall. It looked abandoned on the outside. When we entered, my eyes widened with interest. It was busy, Serpents walking from one room to another. The chatter was quiet and respectful. Sweet Pea was the first to approach, ‘Jug, how’s it going?’ Pea’s smile was wide and playfulness filled his eyes.

‘Cut the shit, Pea. Any updates?’ Jughead growled beside me, Sweet Pea didn’t acknowledge me and I didn’t care. Instead whilst I was listening to their conversation I scanned the people's faces, trying to see if I saw her. Some of the people in the building I recognize from yesterday…I ignored their death glares and I turn all my focus to the conversation that was happening beside me.

‘What has your panties in a twist?’ Sweet Pea snickers, Jughead lets out a warning grumble and folds his arms in front of his chest. His muscles flexing under his tight leather jacket. ‘Fine. We might have a possible result to where he is located-,’ Jughead interrupts Sweet Pea before he can continue.

‘Possible? Possible means shit.’ Jughead glowers at his friend.

‘You didn’t let me finish. The last place he was seen, or so the people said …was heading towards Toledo. We both know what’s in Toledo.’ Sweet Pea finishes his sentence. What was in Toledo, and why was it so important?

‘Fuck. So this is a revenge thing.’ Jughead grumbles under his breath. And glares at me, as if this whole thing was my fucking fault. I curse him out in my head. ‘Yes it appears that it is, but Jughead we have something he wants.’ Sweet Pea says in a suggestive tone and looks at me. I shrink back into myself.

‘And how do you know this?’ I speak for the first time. Both sets of eyes snap to mine. ‘We know this, pancake because your daddy was also seemingly asking around for a woman that matched your description. That means we use you as-,’

‘Bait. You use me as bait.’ I finish Sweet Pea’s sentence. They both nod, unfazed by the situation. I didn’t know what to think, I didn’t know what to feel. The thing I dreaded most was approaching, I would die at the hand of my father and he’ll show no remorse nor regret. I breathed through the panic. My father must have known about the affair a few weeks before he killed my mother. He did his research, his research leading him to FP Jones II and whatever was in Toledo. And he found out that I knew about it too.

‘Enough with the chit- chat it’s time to train, Elizabeth.’ Jughead whispers, his warm breath sending tingles down my spine. Jughead grabs my hand and pulls me to the back of the building, leading me into a room that looks like a gym. A large wrestling ring in the middle of the space a few gang members sparring each other a few punching bags in the right corner that flies when the bulky men hit them. And a wall full of weapons: knives, guns, arrows, bows, crossbows…you name it.

And then there were wooden crates, shoved into the darkest corner. I didn’t have to guess what lied within. Bullets.With all the firearms on the wall…how couldn’t it be bullets? ‘Shoes, sweater and jacket off.’ Jughead says, already wrapping his hands with athletic tape.

‘What? No, I’m not fighting you.’ I grumble under my breath. He turns and looks at me with eyes filled with fire, ‘And why is that?’ he cocks his head to the side. I shake my head.

‘If there is nothing wrong, then you fight. You have 5 seconds to give me a good reason why not to kick your ass.’ He starts counting down slowly from 5, my mouth doesn’t work and I stand there like a fool whilst he counts down, smugly.

‘Lets spar. You in the ring.’ He points at me. I sigh and take off the items of clothing he said I should remove. ‘Everyone clear out. Pea, Arch, Toni, and Cheryl you stay.’ I now notice the others, they were busy, Archie was sparring with Toni, Cheryl tracing the lines of a bow and Sweet Pea well he never left Jughead’s side. Loyalty I suppose, or puppy love.

I entered the ring. Jughead started wrapping my tiny hands as well, the others standing around the ring, different expressions covered their faces. Cheryl looked annoyed, Toni and Sweet Pea wore a bored expression and Archie looked as if he had seen a ghost. Jughead moved away from me and moved into a defensive pose. I did the same, trying to remember what Kevin’s dad taught me when I was younger.

Jughead threw the first punch and landed square on my jaw. My head swung with the impact, my cheekbone already starting to bruises. The anger I kept inside finally released. I spat out the blood and stared into his blue eyes. When he tried to hit again I blocked it, almost tripping but I caught myself before I could fall. Jughead smirked. Bastard, I cursed him in my head. We sparred about an hour, he landed the most hits and my already agonized body felt as if it was just about to shut down. My ribs felt heavy, and my breathing was uneven. The stabbing pain from my side became unbearable.

The others that stayed behind, but snickered when Jughead blocked most of my punches. They all saw me as weak. And I was, as much as I didn’t want to admit it I couldn’t lie to myself anymore. I sat down on the bench, out of breath and body in anguish. I stared down at my bruised knuckles…another few to add to the collection. Jughead walked over to me, after discussing something with his inner circle, reminding me once again that I was alone in this world, ‘Here.’ He hands me a bottle of water, I nod my head I thanks. I wince when I lift it to my mouth and take small sips.

‘You okay?’ He asks looking at the wall. ‘I-I’m fine.’ I heave. He only nods, but I knew he didn’t believe me. But I couldn’t bring myself to care, not at this moment. When he moves to sit beside me I flinch, he doesn’t seem to notice so I ignore it too. I wasn’t scared of him, but a part of me was.

He said goodbye to his friends and then we left. The town was filled with people. My body didn’t like the fast pace that Jughead was walking, but I was too proud to admit that. When we took a turn down a path I didn’t know, I frowned. I went to ask something but halted when I saw the market. Fruits, Eggs, vegetables, and other things you would find in your normal grocery store. People walked around with wicker baskets and shopped, trading something for something. They didn’t trade with money, they traded with produce, blankets, clothes, and more. Everyone was equal. Well look at that Serpent-Ville was quite interesting.

Jughead picked up some normal stuff, like some eggs, fruit, and some milk. Then he briskly walked to the other side of the market, grabbing two more blankets. And small pieces of what seemed like cloth. When he returns he hands me the blankets, I cock an eyebrow ‘I could barely sleep last night with all that teeth chattering going on.’ A small smile tugs at my lips, but it soon disappears when he hands me the other things he got. Underwear. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, thankfully he didn’t say a word.

We walked back home in silence…well, I waddled more than I walked. Jughead was annoyed, he almost said something…a few times, but remained tight-lipped. We reached the front of his door, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a brass-key. I didn’t even know that the doors locked at all. Sensing my confusion, ‘All the houses and buildings know about the safety procedure if we ever get invaded. There is also a small and stocked panic room beneath each house and building,’ he doesn’t say anything else, he just unlocks the door and I follow.

‘That’s safe.’ I respond. He says nothing and moves to the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients to make sandwiches.

He wolfs down the entire thing in a few minutes, whereas my appetite has seemed to have disappeared. I just wanted to sleep, to pass out, and to never wake up until the pain of my body has left. I only take a few bites out of the sandwich and then push the plate towards him. He raises a questioning brow, asking if he can finish my sandwich I nod and he devours the rest. ‘I’m going to the bathroom.’ He frowns but doesn’t say anything.

When I enter the bathroom I wash my hands gently. I lift my shirt, the white fabric of my tank top sticking to the blood. I take a cloth and clean the bloody wound. I hiss at the contact and bite my lips to muffle the sounds of my whimpers. I open the medicine cabinet and look for something to patch up the ‘S’ – wound. I sigh in relief when I find a single bandaid. I clean myself off and remove the blood-stained shirt from my body.

Jughead was sitting where he normally sat, book in hand, and a fire lit. ‘I’m going to take a nap, wake me in a few hours so that I can make dinner.’ His nose scrunches up in disagreement, but he doesn’t disagree…verabally. I’ll take what I can get. I hiss when I lay down on the soft couch, the bandaid pulling at my skin.

‘Are going to swallow your pride and tell me what’s going on, or not?’ Jughead closes his book and tosses it on the coffee table along with his beanie. ‘I’m just sore.’ I mumble. He scoffs, ‘Sore. Don’t kid yourself, Betty. Now tell me why the fuck you’ve been wobbling and groaning like an old man the whole day!’ I sit in an upright position, fondling the soft blanket between my fingers. ‘I’m okay now, so it doesn’t matter.’ I look up at him, he’s up in seconds, almost knocking off the expensive-looking lamp.

‘You’re okay now? When were you not okay!?’ he screams at me, I want to calm him down but my own anger simmered below my bruised skin, ‘Why do you even care? You think I’m your goddamn property!’ I yell back at him, my fists clenching the blankets.

‘I do fucking own you, you’re a hostage remember!? I don’t want broken possessions.’ He growls. I throw the blankets off me, and I walk towards him as fast as I can, ‘Well thank fuck that I’m not an object!’

He steps forward, chest against chest. Two pairs of burning eyes glaring at each other, ‘Just fucking tell me!’ he roars in my face. I shove him, he falls backward and lands with an _oof_ on his back, my hand immediately flies to my mouth, before I can ask him if he is okay. He tackles me to the ground, my eyes roll to the back of my head when I feel my back slamming against the wooden floor. Jughead pins my arms down by holding onto my wrists tightly, what a sense of déjà- fucking- Vu. I growl at him, trying my best to get free.

‘Let. Me. G-go.’ I groan in pain. My head lolls to the side and my eyes droop. ‘Please, I-I can't take it anymore.’ I whimper when he shifts his entire weight on top of me, his hip pressing into my side. He looks down at my belly, where a patch of bruised skin peeks out. He lets go of wrists, but my arms were too tired to move so they remained in place.

I felt the cold air first, and then I heard his horrified gasp. I lift my eyes and look at him tracing the blue and purple bruises with his fingers. I let out a small scream when he tears the band-aid off, ‘Jesus.’ He mumbles, then his eyes make contact with mine. ‘Who did this!?’ he growls in my face. ‘No one, no one did it.’ I mutter wearily.

‘Bullshit Betty. I need descriptions right fucking now, or else…’ he grumbles.

I scoff, ‘Or else what? Are you going to kill me, oh wait you can’t cause I’m the fucking bait.’ My mind was drifting in and out of consciousness. ‘Christ just tell me. Only a few fucking details.’ His breath was warm on my face.

I mumbled tiredly, ‘Shaggy hair. Rough hands…dirty hands pinning me down. The cold knife, it was so shiny. I was scared, and alone on the street…they thought I was going to kill mini Archie. How can they think I’d kill a sweet innocent boy that looked so much to the boy I fell in love with?’ I don’t know what I said, I only heard the hum of my voice low in my ears. I closed my eyes for just a few seconds. Jughead was still there I could feel him, maybe I always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter lovelies, thank you for all the comments and support. I wanted to know if you wanted to read the version without the specific character names, an un-Riverdale version if you will. If you do, please comment down below.


	9. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He yanks off the beanie and runs his hands through his long unruly hair, ‘Of course it fucking is! I shouldn’t have kicked you out, I shouldn’t have let those snakes hurt you, I shouldn’t be so short fucking tempered.’ He sighs and drops his head into his hands, hiding from me. Jughead felt guilt, tremendous amounts of guilt. ‘It isn’t your fault, Juggie. I shouldn’t have gone into town, I should’ve told you the truth and we can't change anything so why dwell on the things that we should’ve done whilst were content right now?’ I cursed myself for using the childish nickname and hope that he doesn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you 🧡for all the kudos and comments, I adore you... always

Chapter 9: Bruises

Jughead didn’t talk to me. I was a ghost in his world… _this_ world. It has been 5 days since I blacked out on his living room floor, and I woke up in the same position with a sore neck. Fucking asshole. We’ve been co-living if you can even call it that…he has not spoken a word besides the casual _good morning_ and _goodnight_. At first, I tried to figure out what exactly I must have done wrong but soon realized that it wasn’t my fault. I tried to give him space, I spend most of my days outside just daydreaming about a better life. It was calming, the only thing that kept me sane, it was that or wallowing in my depression.

The bruises have somewhat started to heal, but the letter ‘S’ was still engraved into my soft skin, redness inflamed the sensitive area around it. Every time I walked a certain way the stabbing feeling reminded me how broken I truly am.

It was almost dark, the sun beginning to set. The sky was painted in soft oranges and the hue of the sun warmed my skin slightly. I breathed in the smell of the fresh flowers around me and let the peacefulness overwhelm me. When the colors disappeared from the sky I walked towards the house.

The house was warm when I entered. Jughead didn’t acknowledge me as expected, ‘So when are we leaving?’ I try to start up a conversation. My anger rises when he doesn’t answer. ‘Jughead. Did you hear what I asked?’ His fingers twitch around the book he’s holding, but there’s no reply. My fists clench in frustration. I knew the mission he sat out to find my father was going to happen soon, I needed to know so that I could mentally prepare myself for the stressful journey ahead. I walk toward him and pluck his book out of his hands and throw it into the roaring fire, the flames already eating the words. ‘What the fuck?’ he glares at me.

‘So you do speak?’ I fold my arms in front of my chest. His eyebrows turn downwards and a snarl covers his lips. ‘What do you want, Elizabeth? I’m quite busy.’ He grounds out through clenched teeth. ‘No, you’re ignoring me and I want to know why.’ I sit down on the coffee table leaning forward, still hugging myself. His knuckles turn white when he clenches his fists, ‘I’m not ignoring, I simply don’t want to talk to you.’ He simply states.

I blink and frown, ‘That’s not true, I for one know you like my company.’ He rolls his eyes and grumbles something under his breath, ‘Jughead, stop being a fucking child and just tell me!’ I yell at him.

‘You just tossed my book into the fire, a first addition might I add. Why would I like you? Why would anyone like you?’ his words were empty, said in the rage of the moment. I knew he wouldn’t think of them again…but I however will. I asked that question myself every day in my bathroom mirror right before I went to school, the question was still unanswered. ‘Is it about my…injuries?’ I ask softly.

He yanks off the beanie and runs his hands through his long unruly hair, ‘Of course it fucking is! I shouldn’t have kicked you out, I shouldn’t have let those snakes hurt you, I shouldn’t be so short fucking tempered.’ He sighs and drops his head into his hands, hiding from me. Jughead felt guilt, tremendous amounts of guilt. ‘It isn’t your fault, Juggie. I shouldn’t have gone into town, I should’ve told you the truth and we can't change anything so why dwell on the things that we should’ve done whilst were content right now?’ I cursed myself for using the childish nickname and hope that he doesn’t mention it.

‘I am sorry, Betty.’ He looks up and stares into my soul with his blue gaze. I'm taken aback by his words. I never would’ve thought that something like this could weigh him down this much. I grab his hands, they’re warm to the touch and I squeeze softly, ‘Its okay Jughead, all is forgiven, not that I held any resentment towards you…I just think you need to hear the words.’ He doesn’t blink nor does he move. He just remains still.

I pull my hands away from his and stare at the fire, the book was almost completely gone. ‘Your backpack is in my bedroom. I thought you might have wanted it back…we didn’t take anything. I promise.’ Jughead says, now looking at the wall. ‘I believe you.’ I say and walk to the bedroom without saying anything else.

Just like Jughead said, my old backpack was sat on the floor beside his bed. I instantly rummage through the bag and grab my journal, I flip through the pages of familiar words and trace the picture of my mom I kept hidden between the pages. She was so beautiful. I sniff away the tears and dump out the rest of my bag. Numerous items scatter the floor, dirty clothes, some canned foods, one of my blankets…the flowery pattern was hard to see because of all the mud that caked it.

I sort all the objects into different piles when I'm done I catch a glimpse of the last two objects…a pen that father brought home from work and a necklace. I frown and try to remember why I stashed this in my bag in such a hurry. I turn it over and stare at the engraving on the back, _Always and forever_ _– A_. I would clutch it to my chest whilst I slept in the moldy hotel rooms, trying to forget the flashing images of my mother’s murder. I prayed to get rescued by a night, the one of darkness so that he would keep my demons away. I always thought of my red-headed best friend but now I think I was wrong.

Jughead appeared in the doorway and stared at me, ‘What’s that?’ he says referring to the silver pendant necklace in my palm. ‘Nothing. Nothing of value.’ I say and begin stuffing everything into my bag again, leaving the food, clothes, and blanket. When I pick up the pen, I study it for a few seconds and notice the company logo that was printed on. _The Register_. My dad’s newspaper company. Holy shit! How didn’t I think of this before?

‘Jughead. I think I might know where my father has been living.’ He growls when I refer to my father, but he cocks his head and waits for me to continue. ‘He ran a newspaper in my hometown before everything went to shit…and I think that’s where he sat up camp.’ I stand up and hand him the pen, he studies it and looks at me. ‘How do you even know that this place isn’t rubble?’ I didn’t know how I knew it, I just did. ‘I don’t know, I just have this feeling.’

‘You want me to drop everything, for a feeling?’ he scoffs. I snatch the pen out of his hands and clutch it in mine, ‘Its worth a shot, and it's on the way to Toledo…see it as a pitstop.’ He frowns and folds his arms in front of his chest. ‘Fine. We’re in and out. No sightseeing or nostalgic trips down memory lane.’

I smile, ‘Fine.’

Jughead leaves the house because of an urgent Serpent issue. He invites me to come along but I hastily decline and tell him I have things to do…which was true. I washed my clothes and dirty blanket in the river and hung them up in front of the fire. While they were drying I packed away the unexpired cans of food in the kitchen cupboards. I decided to check on the hanging pieces of fabric and smiled when they were dry. I snuggled into my blanket when I finished folding up my clothes. I didn’t know where to put them so I left them on the coffee table. I mindlessly traced the flower design on the blanket and stared into the dying fire. I focused my gaze when the door opened with a loud creak. ‘Why are you still up?’ I frown at his question and then look out at the dark sky. I shrug. ‘Did you eat?’ he locks the door and tosses his keys and beanie on the nearest table. I shake my head no at his question.

‘So you’re the one not speaking then?’ I smile and shake my head spitefully. He chuckles tiredly and walks to the kitchen. Pulling numerous things out of the fridge he makes 3 sandwiches, 1 for me and 2 for him. When he brings me the plate of food I smile and whisper a small thanks. He only nods and starts eating his sandwich, the first half gone in a few bites.

‘Where did that come from?’ he points at the blanket around me. I swallow my food, ‘I traveled with it. My mother gave it to me when I was 16. It was her mother’s and she received it when she was 16 as well…’ I remember the memory as if it was merely yesterday, I at first was confused when she gave me the blanket, but when she told me the story I fell in love with it.

Jughead only nods and continues to eat his sandwich. We finish our meals in silence. I wash the dishes as he relaxes on the couch, sighing in peace with his eyes closed. When I'm done his eyes immediately snap open, ‘You can put those in the other side of my closet.’ I frown but understand when he points at the small heap of clothes that were neatly folded. I nod and then frown again in confusion, ‘Why?’

‘Why not? It’s not like I’m using the space.’ He yawns and drags a hand down his face. ‘We’re leaving in 3 days, you’re going to need a bigger bag.’ He stands up and walks away. I follow him, ‘We’re leaving? So soon?’ I ask carrying the clothes in my arms. He nods, sitting on the bed he unlaces his shoes and toss them on the floor. He cocks his head in the direction of the closet, I put away my clothes and stare at him already spread-eagled on his bed. ‘Why?’ I ask.

‘Because I don’t want your maniac of a father to murder my mother and sister.’ He dismisses me with a wave of his hand. I sigh but don’t say anything else, so that’s what’s in Toledo…his family. I pick up his muddy shoes and sit them neatly by the door. ‘Goodnight.’ I say glancing back, at first I thought he didn’t hear me but when I turn to leave he then whispers in a sleepy voice, ‘Goodnight, Elizabeth.’ I smile, turn off the lights, and close the door.

The living room was still warm, I put out the fire and slept dreamlessly that night. Trying not to think of the horrors I’ll have to face in 3 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, lovelies🧡. Comment your theories and suggestions down below...I always love reading them.


	10. In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew that voice. It was from long ago before my father went on a killing spree. Before my life became clouded in darkness. Fred Andrews. My eyes widen in shock as I stare at him. I couldn’t believe he was still alive, it took every ounce of control not to run to him and hug the remaining life out of him. He still looked the same, only now he seemed shorter and his brown locks were grey. Fred looked at me and his eyes widened with recognition, he then glanced at Archie as f he didn’t think I was here, ‘You see her?’ he points a finger at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, thank you for reading and all of your support. Please comment your suggestions or theories or even how you want to see the characters develop.🧡🦋

Chapter 10: In My Blood

I stumble out of the bed, one hand over my mouth. I slam the bathroom door open and reached the toilet just in time right before I retched up my dinner. I gag on the vomit, my hands clutching the white porcelain of the toilet bowl. It was awful. The dreams have returned, they were bad…but never this bad. The flashing images of my mother getting shot over and over returned to the front of my mind, another round of vomit makes it way out of my mouth.

The blood. There was so much blood. My eyes burned, the tears staining my cheeks. ‘What the fuck?’ a sleepy voice said from behind her. She was too tired to turn around. Her throat burned and the memories made her feel the weakest she has ever felt. She tried to help her mother in the dream, not scared of her father. She didn’t want to run like last time, she wanted to murder him. When she reached out for her mother…the Serpents surrounded her, kicking and punching until her body laid limp and all she could do was stare at her mother being shot over and over again.

I shudder and sniff loudly. Jughead was holding my hair back as I rested my head against the cold toilet bowl. I flushed the toilet and looked at him with a blurry vision. His face looked worrisome, I shook my head trying to clear the fuzziness.

‘What happened?’ he threw my arm over his shoulders and slowly walked me to the living room. ‘I- I don’t know.’ My voice was hoarse and scratchy. I sat down on the couch I bolted from a few minutes ago. He nodded and walked to the kitchen, some cabinets opened and closed…I wasn’t paying attention, the flashing images of the nightmare made my stomach swirl. The vomit itched up my throat, but I tried to swallow it down. ‘Drink this.’ He hands me a cup half-filled with an amber-colored liquid. I look at him, ‘It’s a ginger tea of some sort.’ He frowns.

I gulp the burning liquid down and pull my face in disgust. ‘It's not that bad.’ He scoffs and hands me a green leaf. I cock my head. ‘Suck it…it’s a peppermint leaf. It’ll help with your stomach.’ He adds the last part when I stare at him in disbelief. I do as he says.

My stomach settles and I sigh as the pain eases and the bile stays down. ‘Thank you, Jughead.’ I whisper and look at him. He just nods. He always does that when I say thank you as if he didn’t hear it enough in the past. ‘What happened? And don’t you dare fucking lie to me.’ His face suddenly turns cold. I blink and go over his words in my head. I didn't understand where this was coming from, but his changing moods gave me whiplash.

‘Nothing. I had a nightmare.’ I state not saying anything else. It was technically the truth.He looks unconvinced, ‘That’s the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard. When you decide to tell me the truth for once come find me. Until then don’t fucking talk to me. I have heard enough of your lies.’ He stands and turns to walk away. Jesus, Jughead was an asshole. I haven’t spoken so many untruths that he couldn’t believe me.

‘I am telling the truth!’ I grab his arm and turn him towards me. He shrugs out of my hold, ‘Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.’ He grounds through clenched teeth. I pull my hand away and hug myself. I whisper a small _sorry_. He shoots me a look filled with disgust.

‘What do you want from me!?’ I yell at him. He looks at me angrily, his fists were clenched ready to break something. ‘The truth Betty! The fucking truth!’ he screams in my face, I turn my head away from the verbal abuse and stare at the door.

‘I am telling the truth.’ I whisper, still glowering at the door. He grips my chin harshly and turns my gaze onto him, I stare into his heated eyes, ‘Then prove it. What was the dream about?’ he hisses. The dream resurfaces, my stomach turning in panic.

I choke on my words, not knowing how to relive it without puking up my guts. ‘I fucking thought so.’ He turns to leave and this time I don’t stop him. His bedroom door shuts with a bang. I flinch and sit down, I knew that I wasn’t going to fall asleep so I just sat there, staring out the windows until the darkness turned to light.

I greeted Jughead when he emerged from his bedroom, dressed in dark sin. I wasn’t confused by his silence merely sad. We didn’t make breakfast and he didn’t imply that I could eat either. ‘Get dressed.’ He says when he sits down on the couch, not looking at me. I go to say something snarky, but I just sigh in defeat and do as he asks.

Whilst getting dressed I inspected my wounds and stared at myself in the mirror. The ‘S’ on my hipbone was starting to heal, but it will forever contain a dark and painful memory. When I exit the bathroom, his leather jacket covers his broad shoulders, he has his keys in his and an angry scowl covers his face. ‘Let's go.’ He cocks his head towards the door. I only nod, decided that he didn’t deserve my voice if he believed he could talk to me like that.

We take a different route this time, walking down paths I’ve never been down before. We come to a stop in front of a white house, it looked more modern than the others around it. Jughead opened the small white gates and walks towards the door…I roll my eyes and follow him. My eyes scan the lawn, it was littered in wooden toys. I smiled.

Jughead knocked once…twice. A woman opened the door, her hair was black silk, she wore a pair of skin-tight jeans a flowy purple top and her slender neck adorned a string of pearls. ‘Forsythe.’ She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. ‘Veronica.’ He smiled back and hugged her tighter. Their affection saddened me and made me burn with envy, I couldn’t remember the last time I was hugged…I can’t remember how it feels to be loved. ‘And who is this?’ Veronica said looking me up and down.

‘This is Elizabeth Cooper.’ Gone was the warmth of his tone leaving me with the cold. Veronica’s eyebrows raised surprised and then she shot a questioning look towards Jughead, who only nodded. I knew what it was about, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. She walked towards me and held out her hand, I took it and gave it a firm shake, ‘Veronica.’ She introduced coldly. ‘Be- Elizabeth.’ She didn’t deserve to call me Betty. I wondered why I let Jughead call me that, I knew the answer but I was too stubborn to admit it to myself.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the house, Jughead just stood there with a smug look on his face. Fucker. I snicker at myself. ‘Come in, I guess you haven’t eaten yet.’ Veronica says to Jughead. He just nods and smirks, Veronica shakes her head amused and leads us into the house.

‘Where’s that _darling_ husband of yours.’ He mocks, she merely rolls her eyes.

‘He sat Achim down for a nap, and when you knocked I told him to get Fred. You know how that father in law of mine can be, just like his son…always pretending to be strong when he can't even walk up the stairs properly.’ She says in an annoyed tone, Jughead chuckles and grabs a muffin that sat on the table, I stood still, hoping that I would fade into the wall…neither one of them made any efforts to talk to me. I wasn’t sure how I felt about it.

‘I for one, think I am the strongest man in the world.’ A familiar voice said, the first thing I noticed was his red hair, and then my mind flashed back to training day…did he recognize me? If he did, he didn’t tell anybody or he just did not care. ‘Whatever you say Archiekins.’ Veronica said with a warm smile. Archie married the girl who he dated when he moved away. My mind whirls with all these thoughts, the room was spinning.

Archie’s harsh voice pulled me out of the dizziness, ‘What is she doing here?’ Jughead just glanced me over and shrugged, as if he forgot I was even here, the unshed tears burned the back of my eyes, I looked away and stared at the wall trying to get my emotions under control.

‘That was rude, son.’ Said another voice.

I knew that voice. It was from long ago before my father went on a killing spree. Before my life became clouded in darkness. Fred Andrews. My eyes widen in shock as I stare at him. I couldn’t believe he was still alive, it took every ounce of control not to run to him and hug the remaining life out of him. He still looked the same, only now he seemed shorter and his brown locks were grey. Fred looked at me and his eyes widened with recognition, he then glanced at Archie as if he didn’t think I was here, ‘You see her?’ he points a finger at me.

Archie frowns and nods. Fred gasps and holds a hand on his heart. ‘Dad! Are you okay?’ Archie hurries towards his father, ‘What did you do!?’ he yells at me, I just shake my head. Mr. Andrews shrugs his son off him, he then walks to be and pulls me into a giant bear hug. I almost cry. I feel safe in his arms as if I was hugging my father. The others just stared at us, clearly annoyed and confused. ‘Why did you bring her here!?’ Archie growls at Jughead. Before he could respond Mr. Andrew’s reply grumbles from his chest, ‘That is enough, Archie.'

Fred looks at me, ‘As I live and breathe, Betty Cooper.’ The smile he gives me makes me only want to cry more. ‘Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!?’ Jughead growls. I roll my eyes at him and walk towards my once childhood friend, he looks at me…the anger still simmers brightly in his eyes. I take the locket out of my jean pocket and grab one of his hands. ‘You said always. You said forever. Its time you live up to that promise Arch.’ I sit the locket in his big hands and close it into a fist.

He stares at his fist and then he looks up at me. ‘It can't be.’ He mumbles to himself. He then looks behind me, staring at his father, ‘You died. They said that you were dead.’ He whispers to himself, sadness fills his voice and his face contorts in anguish. I don’t look away from him, I just wait.

He then swoops me into a hug. ‘You’re real. You’re here. Betty.’ He chants to himself, I nearly break down. I hug him tighter to my beaten up body. ‘Can someone please tell me what the hell is happening.’ Archie pulls away from me and goes to his wife, who looks angry.

‘Betty here, was my best friend till I moved away.’ Jughead only nods, his brain processing the words. Veronica looks annoyed, she’s not very fond of me.

Jughead then looks up at me and anger fills his features. ‘So much for not fucking lying!’ he screams at me and storms out the house. Well, fuck, what has life become? Why was it full of so much hate and so less love? Why did we crave death and not life? Why were lies easier than the truth? I don’t know the answers to these questions, and I’ll probably never will.

I run out after him, ‘Jughead!’ I yell at him. He doesn’t stop, he picks up his pace. ‘Jughead! Please!’ I scream for him. It reminded me of the days trapped in that cell. I begged him to stay, but he left…just like the other people in my life. I sprint and grasp his wrist, turning him towards me, he shrugs out of my grip and growls shoving me away.

I slap him. I slap him hard across the face. His head moving with the impact, the sound rings in my ears. I shake my hand to relieve the burning pain. He snaps his head back and looks at me in disbelief, he touches his cheek…already burning red. ‘My mother was killed right in front of me, and I just stared…she screamed for my help, but I just stood there looking at her when my father shot her repeatedly in the chest, I saw the life vanish from her eyes.’ The tears cascade down my cheeks as I whisper the words quietly at him. Was this what he wanted from me? To see me broken?

‘Then last night, in my dream I did try to help. But even I couldn’t change the damage to my soul, the Serpents surrounded me. Kicking, punching, carving. I laid there on the ground and watched as the blood pooled around my body and hers.’ My voice was hollow as I stare into space reliving the terror, Jughead looks stunned. His mouth opens and closes…he wants to say something but doesn’t know what to say. I caught him off guard.

‘Thank you Jughead.’ I finally met my teary gaze with his shocked one. He frowns and breathes out the whisper, ‘For what?’

I walk forward, we’re standing side to side facing opposite directions…our shoulders almost touching. I sniff and pat him on the shoulder, ‘Thank you for finally making me realize how truly alone I am in this world.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your love and kudos. I adore all of you, 🧡


	11. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opened the door as quietly as possible. I turn to set my keys down but an unknown figure appears behind me. Before I could react his arm shoots out and holds me in a chokehold. I go to scream, maybe Jughead will wake up and help. He clamps one of his big hands against my mouth, instantly muffling my scream. His forearm presses painfully against my throat and I start to find it hard to breathe. I try to wiggle myself out of his grip, his hand stays on my mouth but the other harshly grips my neck and twist it painfully.
> 
> I whimper against his hand knowing if he presses just a little it harder it will snap and I will merely be a limp corpse. I wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey honey pots'🍯🧡, it took me a week to update this fic. School has been a mess so I sat out on this gloomy Saturday to get the next chapter up. I also want to thank you for 1.3 K reads... I really appreciate it. I adore you guys.

Chapter 11: Natural

My voice didn’t carry the notes of despair that I felt inside. Yes, everything was fucked. Yes, I may be one of the only people left who have gone through so much terror and still find a way to smile. I forgave Jughead in the few minutes I turned away from him. Maybe that made me naïve, I figured telling myself that I was the kindness in a cold world like this one, it made me feel not as weak as the others thought.

A week went by and I and Jughead didn’t utter a single word to each other, it seemed to have become a usual occurrence between us. He left early in the morning and crept in late at night, I was awake for both his departure and arrival. He didn’t check up on me and I didn’t care, or maybe I did. Maybe I cared too much. I was raised to notice disapproving look, and when the world came crashing down I thought that I’ll never go through that again, but then I met him.

I wanted to leave, I only discovered that feeling after I didn’t have anyone to lie on. I got too comfortable around Jughead and his merry band of snakes that I let my guard down and set myself up to be a mouse entrapped in a pit of snakes.

When I thought that all hope has been lost I wandered through the forest and discovered the man who saved me. Sweet Pea was training in the middle of the woods throwing shiny blades, hitting all of his targets. I became so enthralled by his graceful movements that I didn’t notice that he stopped and stared at me. His face wasn’t angry like I expected only merely confused as to why I was there. He made it seem as if I was his King’s pet, dropping comments such as ‘Does Jughead know your out here?’ or ‘Are you even allowed outside?’ making it sound like I was Jughead's housecat. I went to attack him but he easily pinned me to the ground, it easily brought up the memories I rather forget. I promised myself never to be in the same position again. I begged Sweet Pea to train me for days, he always disagreed.

But one day he seemed upset, broken even…so he agreed. The training was ruthless. It included running, climbing, and advanced hand to hand combat training. He praised me, but I wasn’t fooled by his kindness after all a friend of Jughead would always be an enemy of mine. His comments went into one ear and flew out the other. When my stamina improved and my body became stronger he took it upon himself to train me with weapons. His immediate suggestion was guns, but I couldn’t touch the murderous weapon…it only made me want to puke. He tried the crossbow but I failed at that too.

Lastly was knives, I was always drawn to the glint of the blade even from a very young age…so when I threw the knife and it pierced the thick bark of the tree, I knew that I found my match. I was easily better at knives than my mentor was, but his strength will always outweigh mine. I was built small, but I could throw one hell of a punch…that’s what Sweet Pea said anyways.

Jughead became suspicious after the second week, I wasn’t scared that he’ll hurt me when he found out, I was terrified that he’ll take it away. And when he found out the look on his face was horrifying, his face was red, his fists so harshly clenched that his knuckles were popping and his blue eyes turned darker than the night. I was terrified, Sweet Pea looked smug. Then I was mad when I figured out that I was merely a pawn in Sweet Pea’s revenge plan against Jughead. Trust. I now scoff at the word, because now I know that there never would be such a thing.

I still trusted Jughead when we had our argument in front of Andrew’s home, I might even have cared about him. I was packed for the trip that we should’ve left on a few days later, but most of the Serpent village fell ill to an unknown disease. I helped discover the plant or fungus that rendered everybody ill. It was an old plant, it went extinct thousands of years ago…it was strange so I read everything I could to figure out why it loomed now.

An ancient myth said the plant grows where he feels sorrow, anguish, and hate. It was quite ironic to me. Even though we all could’ve died, I found it useful…I learned of many plants whilst I was searching for the _Dolor-herba_. I, for once in my life felt useful and accomplished.

‘We're leaving tomorrow.’ I say to myself softly in the middle of the town's rundown library. I never knew how I would’ve felt …I couldn’t even imagine it, but know when the dangerous journey starts tomorrow I wonder if feeling nauseous is an acceptable feeling. I place the thick books back on the shelves, my fingers linger and I stroke the old leather with my fingers. I didn’t get a ‘thank you, for saving the village.’ But I didn’t make me feel worse. Jughead Jones. Another thing that was constantly on my mind, I never knew how much I relied on him and when he wasn’t there anymore…I felt hollow.

The people in the town grew used to my presence and I wasn’t that scared that I’ll get jumped anymore. I took my time walking home not ready to face the Serpent King. When Jughead and I were in a …war, I always felt like a peasant in his dark presence. He was cruel. He was wicked. He was handsome and arrogant, but he was still a King.

It got cold all of a sudden, it was strange that life always seemed to get a whole lot worse when the sun was setting. I grew attentive of my surroundings …the eeriness made my skin crawl and my stomach turn with unease. The lights were off inside the cottage, if there wasn’t washing hanging on the washing line it would’ve looked abandoned and haunted. My own house of horrors.

I opened the door as quietly as possible. I turn to set my keys down but an unknown figure appears behind me. Before I could react his arm shoots out and holds me in a chokehold. I go to scream, maybe Jughead will wake up and help. He clamps one of his big hands against my mouth, instantly muffling my scream. His forearm presses painfully against my throat and I start to find it hard to breathe. I try to wiggle myself out of his grip, his hand stays on my mouth but the other harshly grips my neck and twist it painfully.

I whimper against his hand knowing if he presses just a little it harder it will snap and I will merely be a limp corpse. I wait for it.

I wait.

I wait. Seconds past. His grip was still tight.

I wait.

The pressure is suddenly gone. He harshly yanks me around and the lights come on, blinding me momentarily. ‘And your dead.’ Jughead says running a hand through his black curls. He looks at me with a disappointed look. I’m shocked. Jesus Jughead was fucked in the head. I wouldn’t have cared if I died, I was worried about him…If the psycho killed me wouldn’t he have killed Jughead next?

‘You fucking asshole.’ I slap him right across the face. I was angrier at myself, I let myself care about him. The word leaves a disgusting taste in my mouth. ‘How could you fucking do that to me?!’ I yell at him. He rubs his cheek, the redness already glowing. ‘I was trying to see if you were fucking ready…but guess what!? You’re not!’ he yells back.

‘Jesus you’re so messed up in the head, how could you do that to a person?’ my words slapped him in the face…looks like we're making a habit out of it. ‘I’m fucked up!? Look who’s fucking talking, you scream yourself awake at night! You let your mother get killed! You’re more fucked up than I am Betty.’ He growls

I go to slap him again but he grabs and painfully twists my wrist. ‘Don’t you even dare. Don’t you fucking dare touch me like that ever again.’ He roughly let's go and turns to walk away, but I defiantly say ‘Or. What.’

He turns around faster than lightning. ‘Or What?’ he scoffs. ‘Next time, I’ll fucking hit back…harder than you’ll ever imagine. So shut that pretty mouth up and behave.’ He grinds through clenched teeth.

‘I’m not a fucking dog!’ I yell at him. Bad move. He took 2 quick strides over to me and his hand covered my throat. ‘If I tell you you’re a fucking dog, you bark and roll over.’ He glared at me. ‘Do. You. Understand.’ His grip tightened with each word, I jerked my head up and down. With one last squeeze, he released me. ‘Pack your shit and get some sleep. We leave early tomorrow.’ His bedroom door shut and left me gasping for breath. He was careful with me normally but since I was mostly healed from my injuries he got rougher. I didn't know which side of Jughead made me angrier, but I would've lied when I said that the sexual tension in the atmosphere wasn't felt by both of us. I sat down on the couch and laid my head in my hands.

I didn’t know what to do. Everything was still fucked. He would forever remain King, and me a mere peasant who needed his charity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comment random shit, I don't care... I just love reading your comments and trying to get in touch with this amazing community. Be safe, lovelies.🧡


	12. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all sat in silence, eating, and just enjoying the calmness of the abandoned cabin. ‘Jesus Christ!’ Veronica yelled before I could react something was pinning me down. Once I would’ve just given up, but that time was gone. I wriggled out the dagger that I held in my sleeve and thrust it upwards, impaling the creature in the stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies🧡, I'm happy today. And if your not I do hope you find some joy today even if its something little. Thank you for all your support and kindness. Happy reading!🍯

Chapter 12: Radioactive

We woke up at first light. The sun barely peeking out from behind the horizon. The walk to the large iron gates made my stomach turn in uneasiness, the other Serpents who were joining didn’t seem fazed by this situation. I wanted to possess that amount of courage and bravery, but instead with every step away from my cottage home I wanted to curl up in a ball and pray that my father could be merciful.

‘Stop falling behind.’ Cheryl hissed under her breath turning around to glare at me. Toni nudged her with her shoulder and whispered something to her. I frowned but I ignored it and shuffled beside them. Jughead walked proudly in the middle…Sweet Pea and Archie were on either side of him. Archie held on to Veronica’s hand...who was sending me glares every 5 minutes. Achim was being watched by Fred. On Jughead’s right was Sweet Pea walking with his hands on the straps of the backpack he was carrying. Cheryl and Toni walked beside him hand in hand each with their backpacks, and then there was me…furthest away from them…looking down at my feet and kicking a small rock on the ground.

The forest changed. It looked different in the light, I shuddered when the cold wind wrapped around my figure. It was almost winter time and the air was getting colder. I knew that I would be freezing tonight. I sigh and walk faster to catch up with the group. Cheryl mutters something under her breath but I don’t mention it.

‘We're going to travel South. Heading to Betty’s hometown, maybe find the sicko’s lair. We have a suspicion that Hal Cooper is heading towards Toledo …now he could already be there, we don’t know.’ Jughead says with a worried look on his face, I gulp as the guilt begins to settle in my stomach.

‘Do you think something happened to them?’ Toni asked in worry. I knew who they were referring to, I was the reason that Jughead’s family was in danger. This was all my fault. Everyone turned and glared at me. ‘I don’t know. Who knows what that psychopath is capable of.’ The words sent a chill down my spine. My father was as evil as they come, I don’t know when he found out about the affair but I knew he acted differently towards us months before he murdered my mother. He planned it all out. The weapon, the date, the time…he even scripted the words that he said.

We walked for hours and then we took a break. My feet were killing me so I sat down immediately. We ate some sandwiches that I made earlier and sipped our water slowly. After 20 minutes we were walking again, I was uncomfortable but I didn’t say anything. I survived longer journeys than this, this was the most dangerous journey I have ever faced…when I traveled by myself all those years I knew that there was a possibility of death…but now it's certain, I was going to die.

‘Lets camp here for the night.’ Jughead said whilst turning the rusted doorknob of an old wood cabin we came across. The door opened with a creak and we all huddled inside already shivering of the cold. It was late afternoon, every minute that the sky turned yellow to orange to pink the forest became quiet and a quieter. The cabin was a good size, there was enough room for all of us, a small bathroom in a corner, a fireplace that Sweet Pea already lit, and a small kitchen that reminded me of the one at home. We laid down our sleeping bags, Everyone chattering I simply stayed quiet.

Archie looked at me every once in a while, but I didn’t acknowledge him. I simply listened to their friendly banter. When Jughead offered me something to eat, I denied it…not hungry. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away. My sleeping bag was far away from theirs but I didn’t care…I was fine on my own…totally fine. ‘Are you sure that she won't try to kill us in our sleep?’ Cheryl obnoxiously asked Jughead. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, ‘No I won't kill you…okay, maybe I’ll kill you. I don’t know I'm still figuring out how I’d do it.’ I said without thinking, every set of eyes landed on me.

I first looked at Jughead there was a small smirk on his lips and a touch of disbelief in his eyes. Cheryl, she just looked pissed but her girlfriend Toni just laughed, Sweet Pea smiled encouragingly at me, as if he wanted me to continue talking. Archie didn’t know this side of me when we were still friends I was the pastel pink- girl next door. I was perfect.

I was perfect at hiding. Perfect at keeping secrets. Perfect at acting fine.

‘And how would you kill me Elizabeth?’ Jughead asked with a sly smirk on his face. My cheeks heated under his stare. ‘I don’t know Jughead. Shoot you, right between the eyes seems too cliché. Maybe I’ll put my blade through your chest, feel the crack of your ribs, your eyes blown wide and your heart…I’ll feel it thump its final beat.’ I snarled, the beast inside of me sprang to life. Jughead looked hurt by my words.

‘Jesus, you are your father's daughter.’ Veronica muttered to herself. I frowned at her words, they were true. And it terrified me, I could always control the demons within me…the fear of my father brought her out. I would protect Jughead with my life, I would die at my father's hand for him because I cared and I was stupid enough to gain feelings for him. ‘Relax. I'm joking, I won't kill Jughead…besides, he’s too arrogant and stubborn to die. He’ll kick Satan in the balls and come back from the dead.’ At this everyone chuckled. I however didn’t find it funny.

We all sat in silence, eating, and just enjoying the calmness of the abandoned cabin. ‘Jesus Christ!’ Veronica yelled before I could react something was pinning me down. Once I would’ve just given up, but that time was gone. I wriggled out the dagger that I held in my sleeve and thrust it upwards, impaling the creature in the stomach. It whimpered and fell on top of me. The snarls turning softer and softer. I scrambled up quickly, the thing fell off of me my breaths came out ragged. I was soaked in a dark substance that I assumed was the beast’s blood. ‘What the fuck just happened?’ Jughead was beside me, staring at the dead thing in disgust.

When we looked closer we discovered that it was human. Jughead poked it with his knife to e certain that the male thing was dead. Jughead nodded. He was dead. I stepped closer, he was filthy. His hair was caked in mud and his fingers were dark. ‘This thing was insane.’ I say recalling his dead grey eyes. It was as if he wasn’t aware of what he was doing.

‘Do you think someone compromised our location? That maybe someone sent this…this thing here to hopefully kill us?’ Sweet Pea asked with his hand on his chin. Jughead stared at me, looking for confirmation. I nodded.

‘I think its possible, yes.’ I say still staring intently at the creature. Even though he was human, it did have some strange differences. ‘Open his mouth.’ I said pointing to the thing. Sweet Pea stared at me, ‘Now. I need to see its teeth.’ I snapped my fingers and he quickly bolted. He opened the creature’s mouth with the blade of his knife. I leaned in closer, inspecting the only few teeth he had. ‘Fangs.’ I pointed at the sharp teeth on either side of his mouth, ‘So what? You’re expecting me to believe that this thing is a vampire?’ Cheryl spluttered out in annoyance. I shook my head, ‘Definitely not a vampire, some mutation has occurred. How is the question.’ I step away from the corpse and cock my head, indicating Sweet Pea that he can pull away. He nods with little hesitation and walks to stand next to Veronica. That was strange, I decided to ignore it and focus on Jughead.

‘When the earth started falling apart, there were many news reports only days before. Strange smells, slight earthquakes, and dormant volcanos started erupting. But the first case was somewhere up West. Maybe that’s where everything started. Humans discovering it and getting mutated.’ I stared at Jughead, I remember the morning announcements that I watched in a stinky motel room. I didn’t think about it…I was quite busy running away from my father.

‘That makes absolutely no sense.’ Cheryl said. Toni glared at her. ‘It makes sense…not totally but enough to be investigated.’ I mutter the last part under my breath. I squint and notice something strange on the creature’s back. Maybe his body deformed. I thought at first. I then saw the blood on the back of his half torn shirt, it was a wound…a large one.

‘Cut off his shirt.’ When no one did anything, I grabbed the hilt of my knife and started slicing off his shirt. ‘What are you doing?’ Veronica asked from behind me. A small gasp left my mouth when I saw it. ‘Jesus.’ I whisper to myself, the creature had wings…and said wings were cut off. His back was covered in welts and bruises. Someone tortured him. A small tear fell from my eye and splashed onto my hand.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ Jughead said. He leaned over me, as I sunk farther down…my knees giving in. I shook my head in relief, how could it get worse. ‘Elizabeth, tell me what’s wrong. What happened?’ Jughead bent down, taking my chin and casting my eyes onto his. It reminded me of that sad day in the cell. ‘He had wings Juggie. Someone cut them off, tortured him, and sent him our way. He was so vicious because he was in pain.’ I sniff and let a few tears fall.

‘Betty, this wasn’t your fault. You protected us, and showed no cowardice.’ Jughead pulled my head to his chest and held me there. I tried to even out my breathing. I calmed down by following the pattern of his heartbeat. ‘This was an attack on us, someone knows we are here.’ I speak after a few minutes.

I pull away from Jughead awkwardly and looked at the Serpents. ‘Someone is trying to kill us and they are using those things to do it. Now I don’t know how many creatures there are or if they are dangerous, what I do know is that whoever sent that one will send more.’ I fold my arms over my chest.

‘Whoa, whoa- Who upped and made you leader _Elizabeth_?’ Veronica spat out my name. I rolled my eyes, ‘First don’t call me that, you haven’t earned the right to. Second, Jughead will forever be your King, and I’ll merely be there to serve and meet his every need.’ I glower at her.

‘Every need? Is that right Elizabeth?’ Jughead whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. I turn my head slightly and look into his blue eyes, ‘Every need, sir.’ I added the last part just to tease him. I smile when he groans softly.

‘These things won't disappear if we don’t find the source and kill it.’ Jughead said, his mood already changing. I nodded in agreement, ‘What about your mother and sister?’ I ask him. He quickly looks down at me and frowns. A look of guilt covers his futures, it seemed he forgot about them.

‘Uh- yes. We’ll head directly towards Toledo then. And if your father remains there…’ he drawls off.

‘Then I pray I leave him alive so that you can too exact your revenge.’ I state looking him directly in the eye. His eyes are blown wide and I feel quite smug.

‘Fine. Let's go kill a bastard.’ Jughead smirked evilly.

**[Watt](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsbugheadthings)**[ **pad**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsbugheadthings)& **[Tumblr](https://itsbugheadthings.tumblr.com/)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. If you haven't seen my Tumblr post...Sunder is now available on Wattpad as well, I find it easier to read on Wattpad, but it's your decision ...whatever floats your boat⛵.


	13. On His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She entered a bedroom. Drawings covered most of the light purple walls and pens and paper were scattered all over the messily made bed. She stepped closer and took the stuffed cat off the bed and studied it. Funny she had one just like this, she thought.
> 
> Lightly petting the stuffed animal she thought back to the memory of when her father brought one like this home from work. She was so happy that day. I flipped the cat around. My eyes widened when I saw the messily scribbled initials B.C on the label.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lovelies🧡! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded it for so long. Enough said I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Chapter 13: On His Knees

The house was quiet when we arrived. After the accident in the cabin I felt more comfortable around the Serpents, well most of them anyway Veronica seemed to hate me for a reason I'm not aware of. ‘ Hold up.’ Jughead said holding his hand in the air. Everyone immediately came to a halt.

There was a strange rustling sound coming from one of the bushes. Jughead walked towards it and instructed us to stay where we were. I huffed in annoyance, suddenly anxious for Jughead’s health. After a few moments, Jughead let out a small gasp.

‘Jughead. What is it?’ when he didn’t answer, I called out his name once more. I decided to ignore the warning bells that were flashing in my mind and walked towards him. His expression was void and his eyes held sadness. I looked away from his face.

There she was. The girl in Jughead’s photographs. The rabid animals already feeding on her corpse. I held my hand in front of my mouth trying to swallow back the bile that rose up my throat. ‘Jesus.’ I mumbled.

I tore my gaze away, unable to look any longer. Instead, I reached up and touched his arm, when he flinched I pulled my hand away. After a few seconds, I repeated the same action. When he didn’t flinch away I moved closer and pulled his body towards mine and just held him. His heart was jackhammering against his ribcage and the sound bounced in my ears.

He placed his arms around me and sunk his head onto my shoulder. He was emotionless, too shocked to even cry. I looked at the others, they had their heads bowed and a sense of grief loomed the air. Rubbing small circles on Jughead’s back, I waited for him to decide the next move. I’d hold onto him forever if I could, and hopefully, he would too.

*

We sat in the empty house. Jughead’s mother was nowhere to be found, we speculated that my father took her. I had this instinct that he wanted us to find him. I left the gang at the table in the kitchen and wandered through the house, looking for something that might help us.

She entered a bedroom. Drawings covered most of the light purple walls and pens and paper were scattered all over the messily made bed. She stepped closer and took the stuffed cat off the bed and studied it. Funny she had one just like this, she thought.

Lightly petting the stuffed animal she thought back to the memory of when her father brought one like this home from work. She was so happy that day. I flipped the cat around. My eyes widened when I saw the messily scribbled initials B.C on the label.

‘Did you find anything?’ Jughead’s gruff voice said from the door. I turned around. He lazily laid against the door frame and studied me with his blue eyes. His eyes were void of any emotion, so I didn’t know how he felt.

Nodding I handed him the stuffed animal. He frowned and looked questioningly at me. ‘This was mine, from when I was a kid.’ I said pointing to the label. He studied the animal more closely and abruptly ripped its head off.

Stuffing went flying out of the plushie. I gasped softly and felt saddened watching as he destroyed the thing that made me so happy when I felt alone in this world. He pulled a piece of paper out of the headless body and tossed it on the floor.

I bent down picking up the body parts and stuffing of the cat. Kneeling I stared at the ruined plushie in my hands. ‘What are you doing? Throw that ratted thing away before you get a disease.’ He said disgustedly.

‘Caramel.’ I whispered.

‘Caramel?’ He asked confused and annoyed.

‘It was its name. Caramel. After my cat died I was so sad, my father then brought this little fella home. I was so happy, it looks just like caramel. I promised myself that I wouldn’t let something happen to her again.’ I rushed the soft wool of the cat’s head and looked up into his eyes.

‘Im sorry.’ He sighed.

She nodded and stood, ‘Let's go. I think its time we both say goodbye.’ Jughead looked hesitant but followed her out the door.

*

They all stood around the grave of Jellybean Jones, heads hung low and tears in our eyes. Cheryl and Toni worked on carving her name into a rock, Archie and Sweet Pea dug the grave, Veronica picked wildflowers, Jughead just watched with a blank expression and I stood there, terrified what would’ve happened when I let go of his hand.

Archie and Sweet Pea dusted their hands off and laid Jelly Bean into the small grave. She was wrapped in her grey and purple bedding, Jughead said it was her favorite, Veronica placed some of the flowers around her body and motioned to the men to cover the grave. Cheryl and Toni walked over and struggled to carry the rock.

When the grave was filled, they sat the tombstone at the head of the grave and packed small rocks around it. We all walked closer and stood around, Veronica went forward and laid the rest of the flowers on the ground. They all took turns saying goodbye, I felt a tear slip down my cheek when Jughead kneeled in front of the tombstone. Kissing his fingers and then laying them on her name a single tear fell from his eye. I kept my head bowed and waited for them.

After Jughead stood we all just stared at the grave for a few moments. ‘Let's go. I know where Hal Cooper is.’ He said waving the letter that was in Caramel in the air. They all picked up their bags and started walking away. I stood unmoving, my gaze looking up and down to the grave and the torn-up cat in my hands.

‘Betty lets go!’ Jughead yelled. I looked back and stared into his sad eyes. He wanted to leave this place as quickly as possible and I was only hurting him if I stayed any longer. I nodded and walked toward the tombstone.

‘Betty!’ he yelled again. His voice hoarse and filled with energy.

Betty jogged towards Jughead throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back painfully. When the broke apart they linked their hands together and walked away. She turned her head and stared at the grave, her gaze flickered, and smiled when she saw Caramel at the tombstone surrounded by flowers. She would always protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment down below if you have any ideas and such. I love you all! See ya'll next time🦋🧡


	14. Ultraviolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ignored him and continued scanning the shelves. ‘Betty. Jesus, you could’ve been killed.’ He trailed behind me. I smile and pluck the book off the shelf, flipping through the pages to see if any of them were damaged Sweet Pea chimed in, ‘What the hell is going on?’ I lifted my gaze and smiled sweetly at him, shrugging my shoulders as I skipped out of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey honey!🍯🧡 A new chapter for your reading pleasure, speaking of pleasure...I'm teasing there isn't smut in this chapter and if I decided to write smut it will be when the time is right and make sense for the story. But I think this chapter is fluffy and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 14: Ultraviolence

‘God, it’s weird to be back here.’

Tumbleweeds rolled over the streets. Newspapers and pieces of trashes blew in the wind. The normal hustle and bustle of the town she used to remember were gone.

‘It’s a ghost town. It looks like no one has been here in years.’ Jughead said. We all just stood there and gaped at the decaying houses. I wasn’t prepared. This was my home and now I couldn’t even set apart the places that meant something to me so long ago.

‘Welcome back, Archie.’ I turn to look at my long lost friend. His face was pale as if he couldn’t even believe what he was seeing. Veronica glared at me and clutched his hand tighter.

‘Enough stalling. Betty, show us the way.’ Jughead stared at me, witing. With a nod of my head, I started walking to my house, I don't know if I wanted it to be there.

‘Jesus. This town is small as fuck, who would even live here?’ Cheryl said turning her nose up in disgust. I rolled my eyes and stole a glance at Jughead. His jaw was clenched and a sense of annoyance covered his face. I could tell that Cheryl’s snooty attitude ticked him the wrong way, in more than one way.

‘I would.’ Archie and I said at the same time. I smiled smugly, ut it was short-lived when Veronica butted in.

‘Of course, you two love the white picket fence lifestyle.’ Veronica said pulling her hand away from Archie and folding them across her chest. I turned around when they fell into a heated discussion.

‘I have my eyes set on another man. And my scars can prove it.’ I whispered to myself kicking a rock on the dust-covered ground. Jughead let out a strangled sigh and subsequently grabbed my hand into his. I stared at our intertwined hands and tried to push down the butterflies that were fluttering in my stomach.

I abruptly stopped when we walked past the only bookstore in this town. Shaking off Jughead’s hand I ran into the familiar building. The gangs shout followed me into the small store. ‘What the fuck are you doing, Elizabeth!?’ Jughead steamed from behind me.

I ignored him and continued scanning the shelves. ‘Betty. Jesus, you could’ve been killed.’ He trailed behind me. I smile and pluck the book off the shelf, flipping through the pages to see if any of them were damaged Sweet Pea chimed in, ‘What the hell is going on?’ I lifted my gaze and smiled sweetly at him, shrugging my shoulders as I skipped out of the store.

I heard Jughead spit out a few curse words. When I got outside Archie and Veronica wore a strange look on their faces. Cheryl stomped towards me, Toni tried to pull her away.

‘Can you stop fucking wandering off? You don’t think. Your selfish if you believe running into some unknown danger benefits the whole fucking group. What if there were those weird…creepies in there?’ I stared at her suddenly feeling guilty. What Cheryl said was true. I wasn’t thinking, but that doesn’t mean I’m selfish. I can take care of myself, I have been doing it for many years.

‘I’m sorry. Next time I’ll consult the group if I want to use my freedom, I forgot I was a hostage in this situation.’ I said and walked in the direction of my old house.

‘I’m not finished, Betty! You get back here!’ Cheryl screeched and pulled my wrist harshly, making me face her.

‘I’m not one of your fucking employees, Cheryl.’ I spat and yanked my wrist out of her hand. ‘-You do not pay me, so I don’t follow your orders. You are no _master_ that I’ll ever serve.’

Cheryl stared back at me, a strange look of pride filled her eyes, ‘Good. Now you’ll only have to deal with that she-devil.’ She cocked her head in Veronica’s direction. My eyes widened slightly and a small smile made its way onto my face.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ Jughead bellowed as he walked towards us. He stood inches away from me, our toes almost touching and warm breath on each other's faces. Cheryl took that as her cue to leave and dragged Toni away from us. I looked over his shoulder to see Sweet Pea stomping out of the bookstore.

‘Why would you do that?’ he asked, making me look right into his eyes.

‘I’m fine, Jones.’ I say tapping his cheek playfully. He however was not feeling the same way. When I turn to leave he immediately pulled me around.

‘Do not walk away from me.’ He seethed through clenched teeth. I sighed and rolled my eyes before repeating my previous sentence.

‘What if you weren’t? What if something fucking happened to you!?’ he growled out.

I stroke the forgotten book in my hand and then harshly shove it into his chest. He gave up growling for a few scends and looked down. my hand almost touching his chest, the single book stopping us from touching. Grabbing the book, he studied the cover and a look of recognition flashed in his eyes.

‘It’s not the first edition, but I promise that I won't chuck it into the fire this time.’ I smile at him.

Something flickers in his gaze and he then stares back down at the copy of Wuthering Heights. I shift from foot to foot, anxious for his response. He then pulls me to his warm chest and runs his hands from my shoulder blades down the curve of my spine and sets them right above my ass. My eyes widen at the action and I almost jump at the intimacy of his touch.

‘Thank you, Elizabeth.’ He whispers in my ear. The feel of his breath makes chills run down my spine and his deep voice makes my toes curl. I just nod my head slightly and bask in his warmth for a little while.

The clearing of someone's throat makes us pull apart. Jughead’s eyes never leave mine as his hands pull away from me. ‘Sorry to break up this ‘special’ moment. But we have a fucking killer on the loose and Creepies flying around! Can we maybe just move?’ Toni says, her voice laced with a bit of annoyance.

I almost laugh at the sight of her. Her hair a mess of pink and her cheeks slightly flushed red. This was a sight to see. Cheryl must enjoy this sight. I glance at the red-haired cherry bomb and chuckle when I see her staring at Toni with a newfound lust in her eyes.

Jughead cleared his throat, trying to put the moment in the past for now. He tugs my hand and I lead them to the devil’s den. Welcome to the 111th house on Elm Street. The door painted red to represent all the blood spilled by the owner. Welcome to our demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,🧡 please comment down below your thoughts and anything you want to really. See ya'll next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Loves🧡, if you enjoyed the rewrite let me know, I always love reading your comments.


End file.
